Las cadenas del tiempo
by Yare Kurosaki
Summary: Cuando Ichigo ayuda a Rukia a librarse de unos tipos, nunca pensó que sus destinos se unirían de tal forma. Ahora, lo que él no sabe es que sus destinos estaban unidos desde años atrás. Muchos años atrás, incluso antes de que ellos mismos nacieran /IR! :D
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa! Aquí estoy yo con otra historia de ésta parejita, pero esta vez será un fic, no one-shot! :D Y es mío, mío, mío! *rueda por el suelo* 8D

Espero que les guste mucho!

**Disclaimer:** **Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo :D**

Disfruten! :3

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

―¡Kuchiki-san! ¡La mesa diez, por favor! – le llamó un chico rubio, de piel blanca y con expresión amable.

―¡Enseguida, Shirosuke-kun! – habló Rukia, tomando nota del pedido de la mesa siete – En un momento estará su orden – dijo, sonriendo amablemente a las señoras allí sentadas.

Se alejó de la mesa y se acercó a la barra donde se encontraba el chico – Éste es el pedido de la mesa siete – informó, entregándole el papel. El chico asintió, yéndose a avisar al cocinero.

La chica suspiró y caminó a la mesa diez ― Buenas tardes, ¿qué desean ordenar?– hizo una linda sonrisa a los señores. Ellos la miraron fijamente antes de ordenar.

―Una taza de chocolate para mí – dijo el hombre de cabello azul y sonrisa burlona. Tenía una ropa deportiva con tonos azul y gris y parecía mayor que ella.

―Para mí un café – le informó el otro hombre, mientras ella tomaba nota en la libreta. Este hombre era, sin duda, una persona extraña. Tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos verdes; pero eso no fue lo que más llamó su atención, sino unas líneas que el hombre tenía en la cara: un dibujo que comenzaba en los ojos y terminaba en su barbilla, como formando una pista por donde pasarían las lágrimas de sus tristes ojos.

―En un momento les traigo su orden– la muchacha dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia Shirosuke-kun para entregarle la orden y descansar un poco.

―Lo siento Kuchiki-san, tienes que trabajar más porque la otra chica faltó…– murmuró apenado, con un pequeño sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas. Rukia le regaló una sonrisa despreocupada.

―No te preocupes, Shirosuke-kun, yo puedo con esto – le entregó el papel que tenía en sus manos ― este es el pedido de la diez- el chico lo recibió y le entregó el pedido de la siete. Con sumo cuidado y elegancia, llevó todo para la mesa en cuestión. Luego, se movió hacia la mesa diez para entregar.

―Aquí tienen – dijo, colocando en la mesa el café y el chocolate. Sintió la mirada del hombre de cabello azul mientras le colocaba la taza en frente. Con suaves movimientos propios de ella, se irguió, colocándose la bandeja pegada al cuerpo.

―Oye, chica – dijo el peliazul –, ¿dónde conseguiste ese colgante?– señaló su cuello, mirándola fijamente. Le llamó mucho la atención la peculiar esfera que parecía brillar con luz propia.

―¿Éste?– se llevó la mano al cuello tocando el objeto – Fue un regalo – acotó, sonriendo. Se acordaba de unas manos que le colocaban el collar y le acariciaban la mejilla, pero por desgracia, no tenía ningún recuerdo de quién podría ser esa persona. Siendo sincera, no se acordaba de nada más, sólo que había despertado sola en la azotea de un edificio donde hacía mucho frío.

El hombre observó fijamente el colgante, mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios. Ese objeto le parecía familiar, y estaba intentando acordarse donde lo había visto.

― ¿Hyogoku?– murmuró para sí mismo. Instantáneamente, el otro hombre volteó a mirarlo.

Rukia se sintió incómoda en esa situación tan poco usual, que decidió irse de la mesa.

― ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Grimmjow?– preguntó el hombre de cabello negro.

― Que ese colgante se parece al Hyogoku que busca Aizen, Ulquiorra – respondió Grimmjow, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

― ¿Estás seguro?– volvió a cuestionar Ulquiorra.

― Sólo dije que se parece – le recordó fastidiado, pensado que pudo haber visto de bueno Aizen en ponerlos a trabajar juntos. Ulquiorra se levantó de la silla sin siquiera haber probado el café, ganándose una mirada por parte del peliazul.

―Vamos a avisarle a Aizen-sama, entonces ― informó el pelinegro comenzando a caminar. Grimmjow bufó al ver que tenía que ir con él. Sinceramente, no quería decirle nada a Aizen sobre su descubrimiento.

― Por fin – Rukia se estiró cual gato, llevando sus manos a la espalda – Está listo, Shirosuke-kun – sonrió, tomando su bolso de la barra.

―Gracias Kuchiki-san, y disculpa de nuevo – ella le hizo un gesto despreocupado, instándolo a que no le diera mucha importancia. Salió de la cafetería rumbo a su casa. Las mayoría de las calles estaban desoladas y frías, sólo algunas estaban ocupadas por las personas que iban hacia sus casas. El invierno estaba llegando, haciendo que las personas corrieran más apresuradas por llegar con sus familias, en un cálido hogar.

Se frotó los brazos, intentando alejar el frío que de a poco le iba entrando en el cuerpo. Unos movimientos captaron su atención, y mirando hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que algunas sombras se proyectaban en el suelo, y provenían del callejón que acababa de dejar atrás. Instintivamente, apretó el paso, sintiendo escalofríos.

Varias risas y carcajadas llegaron a sus oídos, asustándola por lo cerca que se escuchaban. Cuando estaba a punto de echarse a correr, unos brazos le impidieron moverse.

―¡Suélteme! – forcejeando con su captor, Rukia intentaba liberarse de sus garras. Dos hombres más se pararon en frente de ella. La chica luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero al parecer, esas cosas sobre defensa personal que tenía en la mente no le servirían en ese momento. El hombre rubio, borracho, y con aspecto de ser el líder de la banda, se le acercó. Ella se sacudió, intentando alejarse de él y para soltarse del otro.

El rubio rió – Tranquila linda – le dijo, pasando sus dedos por su mejilla.

―¡No me toque! – hizo una mueca de asco. Todo su cuerpo repudiaba el contacto. El hombre frunció el ceño ante el rechazo.

―¡Quédate quieta niña! – tomó su cara entre sus manos – No te dolerá – le prometió. Colocó sus manos en su cintura, acariciándola de forma sucia. La chica se movió frenéticamente para alejarse de él. Él se molestó e intentó colar sus manos por debajo de la blusa. Luego de varios intentos frustrados, le lanzó una bofetada.

Rukia cerró los ojos esperando el golpe. Tras unos segundos, los abrió nuevamente, encontrándose con un chico que sostenía el brazo del borracho en lo alto, impidiendo que la golpeara. El chico en cuestión era alto, delgado, con una llamativa cabellera naranja. El hombre, furioso, le lanzó un golpe en el estómago que fue fácilmente esquivado por el chico. El pelinaranja le conectó un golpe en la mejilla que lo desequilibró, dejándolo en el suelo. El otro hombre se le fue encima, pero él le dio un golpe en el estómago y otro en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

Rukia pisó fuertemente al que la tenía agarrada, y le dio un derechazo para tirarlo al suelo. Sin embargo, no fue tan fuerte como pretendía y el borracho se le vino encima de nuevo. El chico se percató de ésto y la jaló hacia él al tiempo que golpeaba al hombre con el brazo derecho.

Con las respiraciones agitadas, observaron a cada uno de los hombres tirados en el suelo. Luego de unos instantes, Ichigo se percató de que tenía a la chica sujeta por la cintura. Se sonrojó un poco, y la soltó lentamente.

―¡Ichi-nii! – gritó una chica de cabello negro, llegando junto con otra de cabello castaño y un hombre alto.

―Ichigo! ¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó el hombre al chico.

―Sólo unos tipos – contestó con simpleza. De forma rápida, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella.

―¡Que linda chica! – chilló el hombre de cabellera negra, haciendo que Rukia pegara un saltico. Se acercó a ella para abrazarla, pero Ichigo lo interceptó y le incrustó el puño en el rostro. Haciendo una señal a su hijo, le dijo:

―¡Excelente, hijo! Ya no me queda nada que enseñarte…– una de las chicas, la de cabello castaño, se acercó al pelinegro, que estaba siendo enterrado por la pierna del pelinaranja en el asfalto.

―¡Onii-chan! ¡No le hagas eso!

―Déjalos Yuzu – acotó la pelinegra, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar. Finalmente, el pelinegro se levantó.

―Un gusto, soy Isshin Kurosaki – se presentó y le tendió la mano. Rukia aceptó el gesto.

―Yo soy Rukia Kuchiki, el gusto es mío.

―¡Qué lindo nombre, Rukia-chan! – a Rukia se le asomó una gotita en la frente. Que hombre tan peculiar. Parecía un pequeño niño con un juguete nuevo.

De repente, se puso serio y se le acercó. Al instante, Ichigo se irguió, dispuesto a golpear a su padre si se comportaba infantilmente.

Isshin le sujetó el brazo suavemente con las dos manos. Guió su mirada hacia donde él veía, percatándose de que tenía varias manchitas que pronto se convertirían en unos moretones.

―Que salvajes… – murmuró para sí. Levantó su vista y le dirigió una sonrisa – Te vienes con nosotros.

―¿Eh?

Quince minutos más tarde se encontraba entrando a una casa acogedora de color amarillo. Era muy bonita. En cuanto entró la sentaron en la sala.

―Yuzu – dijo Isshin – prepara algo para nuestra invitada. Y tú, Karin – señaló a la chica de cabello negro – busca el botiquín.

Estuvo a punto decir algo, pero el infantil pelinegro la interrumpió.

―No acepto un no por respuesta, Rukia-chan – las comisuras de los labios de Rukia se levantaron de vergüenza al sentirse pillada por el hombre. Él le dirigió una mirada paternal. Observó todo el lugar, admirando lo bonito de la decoración. Parecía tan simple, pero al mismo tiempo, armónico. Su mirada encontró la figura del pelinaranja recostado de la pared y con los brazos cruzados. Ahora que lo veía bien, el chico le parecía familiar. No sabía si era esa melena naranja, o el aura que emanaba, pero sentía que lo había visto en alguna parte.

Se lo quedó viendo fijamente, tratando de recordar. El chico frunció el ceño ante esto. En cambio, Isshin la miro pícaramente. Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Afortunadamente, Karin entró con el botiquín.

Isshin tardó un tiempo en curarla, aplicándole algunas pomadas para que los moretones, producto del fuerte apretón de aquel borracho, no salieran. Cuando terminó, Yuzu dijo les avisó que la cena estaba servida. Se sentía un poco extraña, antes de ese día nadie había sido tan amable con ella como para curarla, o llevarla hasta su casa. Era un poco extraño, pero el hombre de cabello negro había dado demasiadas señales de serlo.

Para su incomodidad, la sentaron al lado del pelinaranja, mientras Yuzu les servía la comida.

―Adelante, come, Rukia-chan – le instó Isshin, tomando el tenedor y comenzando a comer. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo. La comida estaba deliciosa. Tenía que admitir que esa chica cocinaba como los dioses.

―¿Te gusta, Rukia-chan? – quiso saber la pequeña cocinera.

―Está muy bueno, Yuzu-chan – le dijo sonriendo.

―¿Que hacías por allí a esa hora, Rukia? – Karin le miró con una ceja levantada – Nadie suele estar a esa hora por esa calle.

―Es que estaba saliendo del trabajo y quería acortar camino – tomó un poco de jugo.

―¡Del trabajo! ¿Por qué un angel como tu trabaja? – se escandalizó Isshin. El pelinaranja gruñó casi imperceptiblemente a su lado. Ella no quería hablar sobre eso, sobre todo no teniendo recuerdos de ningún momento de su vida luego de despertar.

―Viejo, ¿quieres sólo comer y ya? – le preguntó Ichigo, hastiado, y salvándola sin darse cuenta.

―¿Estás celoso Ichigo? – se burló su padre. A la chica se le subieron los colores al rostro. Ichigo estaba a punto de responder cuando Karin le lanzó un manotazo a su padre, clavando su cara en la mesa.

―Compórtate, viejo.

A Rukia se le salió una sonrisa ante la escena. A pesar de todos esos golpes y las burlas, se podía dar cuenta del gran cariño que se tenían. Algo que ella no había tenido. O que, por lo menos, no se acordaba.

Ichigo estaba molesto ¡esa enana no le había dado las gracias! Y que su padre se comportara como un perfecto idiota, no ayudaba en la situación. Bufó frustado, se levantó y recogió su plato, ignorando olímpicamente los gritos de Karin con su padre, y a Yuzu tratando de apacigüarlos. Cuando se volteó dispuesto a irse a su cuarto y no formar parte de esa escena, se encontró con la mirada violeta de la chica.

Tenía que admitir que ese color de ojos no lo había visto en ninguna otra persona. Era un color único e inigualable. Pero no pensaba lo mismo de la chica. La reconoció. Sabía que la chica iba en su misma clase, pero que casi no hablaba con nadie. La chica era menuda, y por alguna extraña razón, se acordó de cuando la había sujetado de la cintura para evitar que la golpearan. Se acordó de la sensación de tener esa pequeña cintura en sus manos, y su mano hormigueó.

De repente, toda la estancia se había quedado en silencio, pero ellos no se habían dado cuenta porque se estaban mirando. Al instante, Isshin saltó:

―¡Mi hijo! Por fin ha llegado la chica que te convertirá en un ho… – el grito de alegría del pobre hombre fue cortado por la sonora patada que le propinó su hijo, dejándolo en el suelo al segundo siguiente.

―¡Deja de molestar viejo! – avergonzado hasta la médula, el joven frunció el ceño.

Rukia estaba sonrojada hasta la punta del cabello, sobre todo por la mirada de total picardía que le lanzaba Karin. Isshin se levantó de un salto, dispuesto a pelear con su hijo, pero pronto cambió de prioridades. Llevó sus pasos hasta la pelinegra, y tocó el fino collar que llevaba puesto.

Por segunda vez en la noche, Isshin se puso serio. Analizó largamente el collar, preguntándose si estaba en un error o si había acertado.

―Rukia-chan – habló finalmente –, ¿dónde conseguiste ese collar? – cuestionó.

Ella pensó que era muy extraño que le preguntaran dos veces lo mismo en un día, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, se dispuso a contestarle a Isshin.

―Alguien me lo regaló – el hombre se extrañó ante esa palabra.

―¿Alguien? ¿No sabes quién fue?

Rukia tardó un poco en contestar – No se quién me lo regaló porque… – dudó un poco – no lo recuerdo.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Era algo increíble lo que acababan de escuchar. Isshin se irguió en toda su altura.

―Rukia-chan, eso que tienes en tu cuello es algo de gran valor para muchos – Ichigo frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su padre.

―¿De gran valor? ¿Por qué? – no entendía porque el pelinegro decía eso.

El hombre suspiró – Si, Rukia-chan, es algo difícil de explicar. Pero lo que te puedo decir es que corres mucho peligro – se asustó un poco ante eso. ¿Corría mucho peligro? ¿De que hablaba el pelinegro?

―Papá, ¿de qué hablas? – quiso saber el pelinaranja, cruzado de brazos. Isshin le dirigió una seria mirada, escogiendo las palabras para poder continuar.

―Ese collar tiene un pasado muy grande, y nosotros estamos destinados a protegerlo. A él, y a quien lo porta – el chico miró a su padre seriamente.

Rukia estaba sorprendida, intentando asimilar esa situación. De un momento a otro, su vida dio un vuelco, cambiando totalmente su rutina. Ahora se suponía que su collar, que estaba con ella desde que se había despertado, era algo peligroso que la pondría en peligro. Por increíble que sonara, algo le decía que no tenía que desconfiar del pelinegro.

La voz de Isshin resonó en toda la habitación.

―Tú serás su guardián, Ichigo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Que tal? Les gustó? :3 ¡Espero que si! Tenía ésta idea desde hace tiempo en la cabeza, pero me daba penita subirla :$ Estoy muy entusiasmada con ésta historia, y espero que llene sus espectativas! :D

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!

Chauu~~! *.*

**Yare (:**


	2. Acompañándote Conociéndolo

Holaaaaa! Ya vine hoy! xD Jejejje Este capítulo es en honor al cumple de mi Ichigoo! *sale corriendo cuando ve a muchas chicas furiosas* De acuerdo! De acuerdo! Es de todas! xDD No me golpeen!

Bueno, no puedo comenzar el capítulo sin antes decir:

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ICHIGO! **

Sabes que siempre vas a estar en nuestros corazones! ;) Te queremos! *weonaloca8D*

Quiero agradecerles enormemente a: **elenita-chan **y a **Kurosaki Anne **por comentar y seguir mi historia. ¡Gracias chicas, por tomarse el tiempo para leerla! ¡Se los agradezco un montón! :D Sus reviews me dan fuerza *pose heróica* xDD

**Disclaimer: Ya saben, Bleach es de Tite Kubo, no mío. 8D Pero estoy negociando con él... xD**

¡Ahora sí!

**Acompañándote; Conociéndolo**

Era increíble como de un día para otro su vida había cambiado. Se suponía que ahora tendría que andar detrás de una enana, cuidándola. ¡No le hacía ni puta gracia! Frunció más el ceño, si es que eso se podía, tratando de asimilar la situación. En ese instante, rumbo al colegio, se preguntaba cómo demonios se había metido en semejante lío.

De reojo, pudo observar a la chica con la que había salido esa mañana de su hogar. Esa enana que se había quedado a dormir en su casa porque su padre había dicho que era muy tarde para dejar que se fuera y a la que había tenido que acompañar a su apartamento a cambiarse para poder ir al colegio.

Bufó ante la idea que se estaba haciendo en su mente, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a mantener su imagen, si tenía que estar detrás de esa chica? Llevó sus ojos al collar de ella.

―¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? Me molesta – Ichigo bufó de nuevo al sentirse pillado.

―¿Quién te está mirando? – susurró, malhumorado.

―Tranquilo Kurosaki-kun, no tendrás que estar detrás de mí, si es lo que te molesta – se burló ella con su voz de actriz. Ichigo se crispó ante ello.

―No me llames Kurosaki-kun, con esa voz tan molesta – regañó él. Acababa de encontrar otra de las razones por las que no quería estar cerca de esa enana. ―Además – continuó – no es tan difícil estar cuidando de una enana plana.

Rukia se enfureció y le pegó con su bolso en la cabeza. No era que tuviera mucha delantera, pero tampoco él tenía que restregárselo en la cara. El chico se sobó la zona adolorida, enviándole una mirada asesina que ella le devolvió.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta del colegio, una que otra persona se les quedó mirando e Ichigo se llevó la mano a la cara y se preguntó cuánto tardarían en inventar una historia. Llegaron al salón y dejaron sus cosas en sus respectivos puestos.

Ichigo no pretendía estar pegado a Rukia como si fueran novios o algo por el estilo todo el día, sólo tendría que asegurarse de que a ella no le ocurriera nada, ni que su vida estuviese en peligro.

―¡Kurosaki-kun, buenos días! – reconoció esa voz chillona al instante. Orihime se dirigía hacia él junto con Tatsuki.

―Buenos días.

―Hola baka – le saludó la karateka.

Él gruñó ―Hola Tatsuki.

Ichigo siguió con la mirada a Rukia, que iba cruzando la puerta del salón.

―Ya regreso – Orihime y Tatsuki se miraron confundidas, preguntándose porqué el chico había salido corriendo del salón.

El pelinaranja cruzó la puerta justo en el momento en que veía una cabellera negra cruzando en el pasillo siguiente, hacia las escaleras. Maldijo al tiempo que corría toda la longitud del pasillo. Mientras subía apresuradamente las escaleras que lo llevarían al cuarto piso, se preguntaba por qué la enana esa no le había dicho nada de nada.

La vio entrando al baño y, suspirando, se fue a recostar en la pared, al lado de la puerta. Cuando Rukia salió del baño, lo primero que sus ojos captaron fue la imagen del chico cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Qué demonios crees que haces? –le cuestionó él, irguiéndose completamente. Rukia le miró desafiante.

―¿Qué crees que hacen las personas en un baño Kurosaki-kun? – al momento de decir eso, varias imágenes de lo que podía hacer alguien en un baño pasaron por la mente del chico. Sin poder evitarlo, un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Tendría que dejar de juntarse con Keigo. La chica, al ver la cara de él, también se sonrojó.

―¡No es lo que estás pensando, pervertido!

―¡Yo no estoy pensando nada! – Ichigo miró hacia otro lugar para poder ocultar su vergüenza.

Lo que sus ojos captaron no le gustó para nada. Al final del pasillo, venía un hombre que él, definitivamente, no conocía. Un hombre alto, grande y con una cara no muy amistosa se dirigía hacia ellos. Agarró la mano de Rukia y tiró de ella hacia las escaleras. Al principio mostró algo de resistencia, pero viendo hacia atrás, logró entender lo que el chico hacía.

Bajaron las escaleras como pudieron, adentrándose en un pasillo casi solitario. Si tomaban el camino de la izquierda, todos los salones estarían cerrados, lo que significaba ningún lugar para esconderse. Con decisión, guió sus piernas hacía la derecha, donde cruzando a el otro pasillo, siguiendo de largo sin detenerse en su salón.

―¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó ella, mirando varias veces hacia atrás. El chico solo le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio.

Un profesor iba revisando unas hojas que tenía en la mano, cuando vio a Ichigo y a Rukia pasar. Extrañado, siguió a los chicos, porque estaba casi seguro de que para ese lugar no iban a asistir a clases, sobre todo con las manos agarradas y caminando apresurados.

Ichigo abrió la puerta del salón de materiales, donde metió a Rukia rápidamente.

El profesor se acercó a la puerta, escuchando todo lo que hablaban. Quizá estuviera equivocado…

―¿Qué demonios te pasa? –casi gritó la pelinegra, cuando él cerró la puerta.

―¿Quieres bajar la voz, enana gritona? –gruñó el chico ―¡Nos van a descubrir!

El muchacho se acercó a la pelinegra. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, mirándose fija y desafiantemente. Rukia tenía que admitir que no sabía que le preocupaba más, si ser perseguida por un tipo que no sabía qué demonios quería hacerles, o estar allí, en ese lugar, con el ojimiel.

El profesor frunció el ceño ante el repentino silencio que se generó adentro de la habitación. Decidió abrir la puerta del lugar, sorprendiendo a los que estaban adentro. A los ojos del profesor, Ichigo estaba muy cerca de ella, que estaba pegada a la encimera del lugar, y viéndose fijamente.

Los muchachos se asustaron ante el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, pensando que sería el hombre que los perseguía. Grande fue su sorpresa – y mayor todavía el susto – cuando observaron la silueta del profesor en toda la puerta.

―¡Ustedes! ¿Que se supone que hacen aquí? – alzó la voz el profesor.

―Amm… pues bien… nosotros… – balbuceó la pelinegra, encontrándose entre la espada y la pared.

El profesor levantó la ceja ante el balbuceo de la chica, imaginándose que no tenían nada con que justificarse.

―A dirección ¡Ahora! – los chicos salieron rápidamente del lugar.

La pierna del muchacho se movía rápidamente, denotando su nerviosismo. Estaban sentados frente al director, quien se servía en ese momento un vaso de agua. Rukia miró de reojo a su compañero, que tenía la mirada fija en el techo. Ella también estaba pensando qué demonios dirían cuando les preguntaran que hacían en ese salón._ Solos._

Se sentó en su silla, observando a sus dos visitantes.

―Bien – comenzó a hablar el director ―Soy Takashi Dai, el director, como ya sabrán – los muchachos asintieron ―, y ustedes están aquí porque un profesor los encontró en el salón de materiales ―los muchachos volvieron a asentir.

Estaba bastante nerviosa, aunque no lo demostrara, al hallarse sin ninguna excusa ante el director. Y por su cara, podría asegurar que Ichigo tampoco tenía ninguna idea, salvo decirle la verdad. O parte de ella, al menos.

―¿Me podrían decir que se suponía que hacían en el salón de materiales, _solos_? – Kurosaki tragó fuertemente.

―Bien… es que…– el ojimiel se sentía entre la espada y la pared, literalmente. Llenó sus pulmones de aire antes de continuar ― Es que un hombre nos estaba persiguiendo en el cuarto piso.

―¿Qué hacían ustedes en el cuarto piso? – le soltó al instante el Director. Ichigo se quedó sin excusa, porque definitivamente no le diría que era su guardián.

―Me estaba acompañando al baño – dijo Rukia rápidamente. El Director levantó una ceja, escéptico. – Es que me daba miedo ir sola – aclaró.

El viejo se les quedó mirando fijamente. Al final, suspiró. No les creía mucho eso de que un hombre los perseguía, pero tenía mucho trabajo como para interrogar más a esos chicos. Lo dejaría pasar, sólo esa vez.

―Vayan a su salón – ellos suspiraron aliviados – pero tendrán que hacer la limpieza de su salón al terminar clases durante un tiempo –. Sin poder replicar nada, salieron muy rápido de la dirección, camino a su aula.

Ichigo estuvo toda la mañana intentando esquivar a sus amigos, para que no le preguntaran sobre su ausencia en la mitad de la primera hora y por qué había llegado con la Kuchiki. También había estado al pendiente de la enana, que se había ido a comer a un árbol, donde era fácil mirarla.

Estaba finalizando la clase, cuando un papelito llegó a su mesa. Buscó con su vista al dueño de esa hoja. Era Rukia. Abrió el envío aéreo, para saber de una buena vez que era lo que quería.

_¿Por qué demonios tus amigos me miran?_

Comprobó que era cierto, al verlos volteados mirando a la Kuchiki. Redactó rápidamente la respuesta.

_No te preocupes. Déjalos._

Lanzó el envío a su destinatario, después de que la profesora volteara para escribir en el pizarrón.

Rukia frunció el ceño a tan estúpida respuesta. Alzó su vista de la nota, y se encontró con la mirada de una chica pelinegra amiga de Ichigo. Suspiró. Quería que terminara la hora para irse a su casa.

Se dirigía con paso lento hacia su destino. Necesitaba asegurarse de que todo lo que había pensado era cierto. Se paró frente la puerta de la tienda, a sabiendas de que ya él sabría que estaba allí.

―¡Isshin, que gusto tenerte por aquí! – un rubio hombre lo recibió alegremente, con su abanico cubriendo un poco su cara.

―Hola Kisuke – Isshin entró en la tienda, quitándose los zapatos en el proceso. El tendedero lo saludó con un golpecito en el hombro ―Tiempo sin verte.

El rubio sonrió ―Vamos, entra.

Los dos caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación. Había una mesita de té, con dos tazas arriba y algunos panecillos.

―Sabias que vendría, eh?

―Por supuesto.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro. Isshin fue el que comenzó a hablar.

―Creo que he conseguido el Hyogoku.

―Ya lo sé – acotó Urahara ― me lo dijiste ayer.

La cara de Isshin estaba seria, con una expresión no muy propia de él. Urahara era su amigo desde hacía mucho, se habían entrenado juntos, y se habían ayudado mutuamente. Se conocían lo suficientemente bien, y se tenían confianza.

―¿Crees que sea el verdadero? – preguntó el pelinegro.

―No lo sé, necesito verlo – el rubio sonrió ampliamente ―. Trae a la chica.

Estaba limpiando la pizarra en ese momento. Solo faltaba eso para poder irse. El chico acomodaba las mesas en ese momento. Rukia saltaba, tratando de llegar a la parte alta de la pizarra. Ichigo se estiró cuando terminó todo. Girando su cabeza, consiguió a la pelinegra intentando borrar la parte de arriba; le hicieron gracia los saltitos que daba para poder llegar.

―Estás muy pequeña, enana – le quitó el borrador de las manos ―, deberías intentar crecer un poco más.

Rukia se molestó por el comentario ―¡Callate, palmera! ―se giró para agarrar su bolso.

―¿A quién llamas palmera? – Ichigo guardó todo, tomó su bolso y siguió a la pelinegra.

―¡A ti! ¿Quién más sino? – cruzaron el patio y salieron del colegio, peleando e insultándose.

―Eres una enana malagradecida! ¡Luego de que ayudo…!

―¡Nadie pidió tu ayuda! – Rukia se cruzó de brazos, enfadada. Continuaron casi todo el camino en silencio, excepto por los momentos en los que se peleaban. La gente los miraba, e incluso una pequeña niña le preguntó a su madre si ellos eran novios. Inmediatamente se ruborizaron y evitaron mirarse.

Llegaron a la casa de Ichigo, y el chico entró primero. Rukia frunció el ceño ante esto. Al abrir la puerta, su padre le cayó encima desde arriba, lanzándole una patada.

―¡HIJOOOOOOO…! – el chico hizo un rápido movimiento que dejó a su padre enterrado en el piso. Aún con la cara incrustada en el piso el hombre pudo hablar.

―¡Muy bien, hijo mío! ¡Has aprendido mucho…! – el chico pisó a su padre nuevamente, con intenciones de dejarlo inconsciente.

A Rukia le apareció una gotita en la frente.

Luego de que se sentaran en la mesa a degustar los manjares que había preparado Yuzu, el papá de Ichigo quiso saber como les había ido en la escuela.

―Pues… - Rukia le lanzó una mirada a Ichigo ― lo que sucede…

El kurosaki mayor interpretó su comportamiento como la señal que había estado esperando desde hacía rato.

―¡Por fin! ¡Me siento tan contento! – se levantó de un salto de la silla y se lanzó encima de Rukia, incluso antes de que el ojimiel reaccionara ―¡Por fin tendré nietos! Pero te habías tardado Ichig…

Del puño de Ichigo salía humo por el golpe arrasador que le propinó a su progenitor. Una palpitante vena se notaba en su sien. Ante todo eso, a Karin le faltaba poco para tirársele encima a su padre y terminarlo de matar y, por su parte, Yuzu estaba pidiéndole disculpa a una sonrojada y avergonzada Rukia.

Luego de esa escena tan típica de la familia, Ichigo le contó a su padre lo que sucedió verdaderamente en el colegio.

―Así que eso sucedió – puso cara pensativa y se sobó la barba.

Todo el ambiente se volvió algo tenso de repente, a lo que Yuzu quiso deshacerlo con un buen postre. Mousse de chocolate. Estuvo muy delicioso y Rukia pensó que luego tendría que pedirle a la chica que le enseñara a prepararlo.

―Rukia-chan – repuso Isshin alegre ― necesito que vengas conmigo a ver a alguien.

―¿A quién?

―Un amigo mío.

―Claro – le regaló una sonrisa dulce.

―Bien – Isshin sonrió satisfecho― descansa y luego iremos. Tu también Ichigo – repuso antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, estaban saliendo de la casa. En el camino, Isshin iba sonriendo muy risueño, hasta tarareando una canción. Ichigo tenía una expresión aburrida y el ceño fruncido, mirando todo con desinterés. Por su parte, la muchacha miraba a su alrededor para distraerse hasta que llegaran al lugar.

―Llegamos – anunció el Kurosaki mayor.

La tienda era grande, con un gran espacio delante. Isshin avanzó rápidamente, seguido de los chicos. El muchacho no sabía que hacían allí, pero tenía la vaga sensación de reconocer el lugar. Antes de tocar, ya alguien estaba abriendo la puerta de entrada.

―Buenas tardes – saludó el hombre. Un rubio alto, con un sombrero de rayas verdes que le cubría parte de la cara y un abanico que movía ágilmente. Tenía un halo de misterio a su alrededor, pero no parecía preocuparse por eso, pensó Rukia.

―¡Kisuke!- Isshin se acercó alegremente al hombre.

―¿Que tal? Adelante, pasen.

Caminaron por un pasillo corto para llegar a la habitación, donde había unas galletas y cuatro tazas con té. Cada uno se sentó, Isshin al lado de Kisuke y, por consiguiente, Ichigo terminó al lado de Rukia. Frente a frente. Rukia se sentía un poco asustada. Inconscientemente, llevó su mano al collar.

―Soy Kisuke Urahara, amigo de Isshin – su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

―Un gusto Urahara-san – dijo la chica amablemente. Ichigo sólo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

―Siempre tan serio pequeño Ichigo – sonrió el tendero.

Ichigo se sorprendió ante la familiaridad con la que lo trataba el rubio. Sentía un aura familiar a su alrededor, pero no se acordaba de nada que lo pudiera ayudar a identificarlo. Isshin se rió ante el calificativo.

―Kisuke, Ichigo definitivamente no tiene nada de pequeño – la sonrisa del kurosaki no tenía limites, y su mente tampoco, pensó el pelinaranja, que se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

―¡Cállate, viejo loco!

Los dos mayores rieron, mientras el chico refunfuñaba cosas contra ellos. Rukia rió discretamente.

―Bien, de todas formas, ¿qué hacemos aquí?- cuestionó el muchacho.

Kisuke bebió de su taza antes de hablar ―Bien, pues hablaremos del Hyogoku.

Rukia se tensó sin poder evitarlo, porque no estaba segura de lo que le dirían. Si tenía un poco de suerte, al final descubrirían que ese no era el verdadero Hyogoku y que sólo había sido una confusión, y ella se podría ir sin tener que preocuparse por lo que le dijo el papá de Ichigo el día anterior.

El ojimiel se percató de que allí se decidiría lo que ocurriría en el futuro: o ella desaparecía de su vida así como había llegado o la tendría que cuidar de todo y todos. Pensó que sería mejor que empezaran a hablar, porque ese silencio lo estaba torturando.

La chica sopló el vapor que salía de la taza y suspiró, mirando a Kisuke y a Isshin atentamente.

―Acércate, por favor, Rukia.

Rukia se levantó lentamente y se detuvo delante del rubio. Él le hizo un ademán de que se quitara el collar y ella lo hizo. Lo colocó delicadamente en las manos del sombrerero.

―Sí, definitivamente, este es el Hyogoku.

Un silencio se ciñó sobre ellos cuando Urahara terminó de decir aquella frase. Definitivamente, había marcado su destino al decir esas palabras. La pelinegra tragó grueso sin poder evitarlo, con su cuerpo tenso. Se sintió algo mareada, porque todas las ideas se le arremolinaron de repente en la cabeza, y se tambaleó.

Cuando Ichigo vio la inestabilidad de Rukia, bufó y de forma rápida apareció detrás de ella, sujetándola para evitar que se cayera. A pesar de sus toscas acciones, sus manos se movieron suaves contra la cintura femenina. La ayudó a sentarse, y cuando ella recobró algo de su cordura, le comenzó a sermonear acerca de cómo se le ocurría tocarla de esa forma tan indecente, según ella. La venita en la frente del pelinaranja comenzó a palpitar, indicando que las acusaciones de la pelinegra estaban surtiendo efecto.

En ningún momento Kisuke apartó la mirada de la pareja, que estaba librando una batalla verbal que pronto llegaría a los puños si no los detenían. Miró a su compañero, quien le devolvía la mirada. Conocían los poderes del Hyogoku y sabían que, si seguían así, uno de los dos cargaría con el peso de ese poder. Y eso sería devastador. Su condena y su salvación pendían de un mismo hilo: amor.

Volvieron sus ojos a la escena: ella tiraba del cabello de él, mientras lo seguía sermoneando. Él, agarraba los brazos de la chica y le lanzaba una mirada fiera. Ellos, eran los que podrían salvar el mundo si tomaban la decisión correcta y se aliaban. Ellos, que debían luchar contra el que los quería destruir. Sólo ellos, que decían odiarse a muerte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Les gustó? ¡Ojalá que si! Como ven, ya Urahara lo dijo. ¡Ese sí es el Hyogoku! Ahora, estos chicos se van a tener que enfrentar contra su enemigo, pero para eso tienen que aliarse. Por fin qué harán, ¿se aliarán o trabajaran por separados?

¿Ustedes qué dicen? ;) Hahahaa! Espero de verdad que les esté gustando mucho la historia, así como a mi me gusta escribirla ;)

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Cuídense mucho!

**Yare (:**


	3. Encuentro peligroso

Hooolaaaaa! ¿Cómo están? :3 Ya han pasado casi dos semanas desde que subí el segundo capítulo xDD Seee, mátenme, no les diré nada(?) Bueno, la cosa es que estoy enfermita y no había podido terminar de pasar el capi a la compu u.u Es que definitivamente soy un imán de enfermedades -.- Pero si lo voy a seguir subiendo, este dengue no me va a deterner *pose de heroína* xDD

Estoy felizzzz! Por fin apareció Rukia en el manga! EStá hermosa, a que sí? Su cabello está corto *.* Me siento como si estuviera en las nubes! *volando* Por fin la Luna va a levantarle el ánimo al Sol! Ya quiero siguiente capi! x) ¿Qué se dirán cuando tengan un ratito solos? *imaginndo la escena* Yayyyy! No puedo esperar xDD

Bueno, quiero agradecerle a elenita-chan por leer mi historia y también a todas aquellas personas que la leen, aunque no dejen un review :3 Ojalá les guste mucho la historia :D elenita-chan, quería pedirte un disculpa porque te había dicho por mensaje que lo subiría al siguiente día, pero como me enfermé, mi papá no me había dejao tocar la compu por más de cinco minutos xDD Lo siento! Espero te guste mucho el capi!

Este capi va dedicado a Rukia porque por fin Tite nos la trajo de vuelta! ¡BIENVENIDA RUKIA! *-*

**¡Disfruten del capítulo!**

**Encuentro peligroso**

El Sol entraba sosegadamente por la ventana, iluminando la habitación. Ichigo se movió y abrió lentamente los ojos, para poder acostumbrarse a la luz. Detenidamente, miró el techo de la habitación. Hacía menos de veinticuatro horas que se había decidido su destino: cuidar de la enana enojona.

Bufó ante el recuerdo del día anterior. Esa enana casi lo deja calvo de tanto tirarle el cabello; pasó su mano por su cabellera naranja, para comprobar que todavía siguiera allí. No quería imaginar como sería su vida de ahora en adelante, andando detrás de una pequeña chica a la que tenía que proteger.

–¡Onii-chan, baja a desayunar! – salió perezosamente de la cama, haciendo caso de lo dicho por Yuzu. Desde que su madre murió, su inocente hermana se hacía cargo de la casa, en todo lo que podía. Él se culpaba de todo lo que había sucedido, aunque de eso sólo se acordara cortas escenas.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos, y se metió en el baño. Minutos después estaba bajando la escalera de su casa, con dirección al comedor. Cuando iba a cruzar el umbral de la puerta, su padre lo recibió con una patada sorpresiva.

–GOOD MORNI…–Ichigo pasó de largo, dejando atrás la figura de su padre clavado en el suelo, gracias a su rodillazo.

–Buenos días Yuzu, Karin – saludó.

–Hola Ichi-nii.

–¡Buenos días hermanito! – Ichigo sonrió para sus adentros. Aunque no lo dijera, le gustaban las personalidades de sus hermanas, alegres y perspicaces. Todavía recordaba el momento en el que le dijeron que tendría hermanas, a las que debía proteger y querer por siempre. Él es su hermano mayor, y él las protegería con su vida.

Sigilosamente, y sin que su hijo se diera cuenta, Isshin se levantó del suelo y le hizo una llave en el cuello al chico.

Isshin rió estruendosamente – ¡Hijo! ¡Todavía no logras superarme!

Ichigo se sobaba el cuello, mientras iba caminando hacía el instituto. Ese viejo loco… casi lo mata. Pero no salió ileso de la situación, imaginaba que aún seguiría tirado en el piso de la cocina, con un ojo morado y sosteniéndose la pierna. El pensamiento lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

Las calles estaban muy tranquilas, se percató. Y algo frías. Se frotó las manos para tener un poco de calor. Cruzó las puertas del instituto y llegó al salón. Casi no había nadie.

Se acomodó en su silla y se dispuso a escuchar música, hasta que llegara el profesor. Revisó en su mente que clase tenía a primera hora y casi gime cuando lo recordó. Literatura. Esa profesora los odiaba. A Ichigo no le entraba en la cabeza como podía una oración ser tan complicada. ¿Quién demonios había dicho que las oraciones podían ser coordinadas copulativas, adversativas y disyuntivas? ¡Eran oraciones y ya! ¡Punto!

Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que la pelinegra se colocaba frente a él.

–¡Hey, idiota! – lo golpeó en la cabeza.

–¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? – frunció en ceño y se sobó la cabeza, justo en todo el centro, donde le había dado Rukia.

–Tengo rato hablándote y ni siquiera me veías – ella se sentó delante de él. Ichigo pudo darse cuenta de que estaba algo extraña. Bueno, era cierto que no tenía mucho tiempo de conocerla, pero su instinto rara vez le fallaba. Era algo en su expresión, como si estuviera ocultando algo.

Ichigo no le quitó la vista de encima, para disgusto de ella, quien ya tenía la forma de la venita en la frente. El pelinaranja estuvo a punto de preguntarle que demonios era lo que le sucedía, cuando la profesora entró al salón.

–Buenos días, muchachos – con un apagado suspiro, todos los alumnos fueron a sus sillas para comenzar la clase.

Como era costumbre, sacaron el libro y comenzaron a leer en voz alta. A media lectura, el chico estaba casi dormido encima de la mesa. Y Rukia no estaba muy concentrada en lo que su compañero leía, al contrario, estaba divagando en el suceso de esa mañana. Casi la mataban, pero por suerte, pudo escapar a tiempo. Ahora comprendía un poco más _**porque**_ Isshin le colocó al poste de luz como protector.

Aunque ella podía defenderse sola, pensó contrariada, sólo que esa mañana la habían tomado por sorpresa.

Por otra parte, no estaba segura de decirle al cabeza de zanahoria sobre el encuentro que tuvo esa mañana, prefería dejarlo en secreto. No quería que nadie luchara por ella, porque sabía cuidarse sola. Lo demostraba los años que han pasado desde que despertó sola, sin nadie que la acompañara. Además, esa amenaza que recibió…

El estruendo que la profesora hizo con el borrador le asustó tanto que dio un saltito en su silla.

–¡Señor Kurosaki! ¡Si no le gusta mi clase puede irse en este mismo instante! – la severa mirada de la profesora le hizo comprender a Ichigo que no estaba jugando. Esa vieja lo iba a mandar directo a dirección en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y no quería más problemas, y menos visitar al director de nuevo.

–Lo siento – dijo, y lanzó un suspiro en lo que la profesora se volteó, luego de dedicarle una severa mirada. Ninguno de sus compañeros se atrevió a reírse porque sabían como era él. O por lo menos lo que aparentaba ser. Cuando paseó su vista por todo el salón aburridamente, su mirada se cruzó con la ojivioleta de su protegida.

Ella era la única que tenía una sonrisa burlona en su cara e intentaba sofocar la risa. Se burlaba de él sin recato, a pesar de saber su temperamento. El ceño del chico se intensificó mucho más, haciéndole entender a Rukia que su plan de fastidiarlo había funcionado.

Le dedicó un gesto huraño y volteó el rostro, porque no estaba dispuesto a caer en su juego. Mirando por la ventana, recordó la apariencia tan extraña que ella mostró al llegar. Era un expresión cercana al miedo, ligada con un poco de seriedad y pensativa. Le daba un poco de curiosidad, pero tampoco quería pasarse de averiguador.

A la hora del almuerzo, le dio gracias al cielo de que no iba a ver a la profesora durante toda la semana. Se dirigía tranquilamente a la azotea para comer con sus amigos. Por lo menos, allí arriba se despejaría un poco y podría vigilar a la enana sin problemas.

Destapó su jugo en el camino y lo bebió, disfrutando de lo frío que estaba. Cuando abrió la puerta todo el jugo que él había bebido lo escupió de forma brusca, ante la visión que tenía en frente. La enana mandona y despiadada estaba sentada con sus amigos, charlando muy amenamente. Al parecer había llegado con Tatsuki, Orihime y las otras, quienes habían decidido comer allá arriba.

Que casualidad.

Se limpió lo mejor que pudo y se acercó al grupo. Chad fue el primero que se percató de su presencia y le hizo un gesto de saludo, y todos voltearon a verlo. Orihime fue la primera en hablarle.

–¡Kurosaki-kun! – sus ojos se iluminaron –¡Hola!

Le revolvió el cabello, y ella infló sus mofletes, como gesto aniñado. Pese a todo, él la consideraba como una hermana, y la trataba como tal. Desde que eran pequeños, él la protegía, al igual que sus hermanas. Y bueno, su mejor amiga, Tatsuki, le ayudaba en su misión.

La pelinegra levantó la ceja, con un gesto escéptico, preguntándose como el pelinaranja podía tener esa personalidad tan dulce con esa chica. Obviamente no eran celos, se dijo, pero sí curiosidad.

Los ojos del chico destilaban cariño, pero Rukia no encontraba la manera de leerle la expresión. Sacudió la cabeza de forma suave, al darse cuenta de que miró al pelinaranja más tiempo de lo adecuado. Esperaba que nadie la hubiera visto, porque se podrían formar malos entendidos. Disimuladamente, paseó su vista por cada uno de los presentes, y cuando creyó que nadie la había pillado, se encontró con la mirada del chico con gafas.

Ishida Uryuu, recordó. Un chico de apariencia amable y de cierta forma distinguida. Lo había visto varias por el pasillo y sabía que estudiaban el mismo año, pero diferentes salones. Ese chico tan estudioso era el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Era el mejor de la clase y conocido por todos.

Ishida levantó la ceja cuando observó a Rukia. Le parecía algo extraño lo que acababa de suceder, porque Kurosaki no demostraba tener una amistad o algo más con ella. Se acomodó las gafas y continuó divagando, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a ese suceso.

Rukia apartó la mirada y se concentró en la conversación que mantenían Tatsuki y Orihime. Algo sobre comidas exóticas, pudo entender. Al rato se acomodó un poco mejor para poder pensar. Recostada de la verja, se debatía entre decirle o no al cabeza de toronja. No quería causar problemas, pero el hecho de no saber bien qué pasaría si les entregaba el collar era abrumador.

¿Y si pasaba algo malo? Era algo que se consideraría como culpa suya, y no quería tener cargos de consciencia.

Sacó el pitillo de la bolsita e intentó meterlo en el envase de jugo pero no lo lograba. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, no sabía si por las emociones que sentía o porque simplemente no poseía paciencia para destaparlo.

Un jugo no iba a vencerlo, se dijo e hizo otro intento. Cuando lo colocaba y presionaba con fuerza, la pajilla se doblaba. Casi nunca compraba jugos, pero cuando lo hacía era una verdadera tortura.

Ichigo tenía rato observando a la pelinegra luchar con el jugo. ¿Qué demonios hacía? ¿No era capaz de abrir un jugo? Bufó y se acercó lo más sigiloso que pudo y le quitó el jugo de la manos.

La ojivioleta iba a protestar, pero la mirada que Ichigo le lanzaba no daba lugar a réplicas. Sabía lo que quería decirle: ¿iba a armar un jaleo delante de todos sus amigos? Rukia refunfuñó pero no dijo ni hizo nada. Ya se las cobraría más adelante. El pelinaranja le entregó el jugo y ella comenzó a beberlo sin decir ninguna palabra. Después de eso no se miraron, como si no estuveran allí, uno al lado del otro. Nadie había notado su cercanía, o eso creían ellos.

La mirada de Uryuu oscilaba de Ichigo a Rukia y viceversa. ¿Eran amigos? No lo sabía. ¿Pareja, quizás? Lanzó una sola carcajada sarcástica y divertida. ¿Kurosaki con novia? Eso era signo de ver.

Una cantarina risa hizo que Ishida volteara a ver a la pelinaranja, y su semblante cambió. Si Kurosaki llegaba a dañarla, él mismo lo mataría.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Iban de regreso a la casa Kurosaki en un silencio cómodo para uno e incómodo para el otro. A Ichigo se le hacía incómodo porque no lograba acostumbrarse a regresar a su casa con la chica a su lado. En cambio, a ella se le hacía fácil esa situación porque estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención al chico.

Lo había decidido. No le diría nada al pelinaranja, pero tampoco les entregaría el collar. Manejaría la situación a su antojo y así nada malo pasaría.

Siguieron caminando, cada quien en sus pensamientos y cruzaron en la siguiente calle. Poco a poco se acostumbraban a la presencia del otro, pero tampoco hablaban mucho porque no querían dar su brazo a torcer.

Ichigo suspiró y miró al horizonte, donde se formaban las nubes con tonos anaranjados. Era una bonita vista, pero no podía apreciarla bien por los edificios. Su mirada descendió del horizonte hasta el final de la calle, donde habían dos hombres de mal aspecto. Su sentido común dio sonido de alarma, pero ya estaban a mitad de la calle. ¿Qué le diría a la pelinegra? Si le decía que se regresaran, lo llamaría cobarde, y eso era lo menos que era, pero esos hombres no le daban buena espina. Cada unos medía mínimo un metro con setenta y cinco centímetros, eran musculosos y aparentaban ser rudos y maliciosos.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna. De reojo, miró a su compañera, que parecía no haberse percatado.

Cuando casi llegaban a donde estaban los tipos, Rukia se percató de ellos. Al principiono les prestó atención; parecían esperar a alguien pero Ichigo y ella sólo pasarían por allí, y no se meterían con ellos. Pero cuando iban a cruzar, uno de ellos lo detuvo, agarrando sus manos detrás de ella y otros dos -uno que salió de la otra calle y otro que estaba recostado de la pared- inmovilizaron a Ichigo.

Él forcejeaba pero, al parecer, eran muy fuertes. Una risa que provenía de la siguiente calle hizo que volteara rápidamente. Frente a ella estaba el tipo que la había interceptado esa mañana: Yammi Riyalgo.

A Rukia se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca inconscientemente. Yammi se le acercó y le tocó la mejilla.

– Hola, linda.

– ¡Rukia! – escuchó la voz del chico detrás de ella y vio como los ojos del grandullón se dirigían hacia Ichigo.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

¡Espero les haya gustadooo! Ajá, ahora apareció Yammi! Y Uryuu está protegiendo a la Hime! xDD Con respecto a eso, ¿qué quieren de pareja, Ulquihime o Ishihime? De verdad que a mi las dos me gustan, así que dejo que decidan :D

¿Qué harán estos chicos ahora que los tienen sin poder hacer ningún movimiento? ¿Lucharán?

Nos leemos en un próximo capítulo! Se cuidan muchote! Un beso!

**Yare (:**


	4. Déjame ayudarte

Holaaa! Desde hace un tiempo que no paso por aquí! Tengo que avisarles que ya he entrado al instituto de nuevo, así que puede que me tarde un poquitín, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a abandonar la historia, jamás. Sólo que, en este año no puedo despistarme, porque ahí sí no me van a ver en un buen tiempo xDD

Pero bueno, ¿cómo la han pasado? ¿Andan al corriente con el manga? ¿Y el anime? Debo confesar que yo no mucho, pero ¡pronto lo haré! *pose heróica*

Aquí van los agradecimientos de los reviews del capítulo anterior:

**kusajishi-chiru** (bueno, si quieres ishihime, ishihime es lo que habrá! xD Gracias por tu comentario! :D) **giby-chan** (Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que la historia te siga gustando! :3) **IchirukiLullaby** (hahaaha, gracias por comentar, mi querida nueva fan! xDD Ojalá el capítulo sea de tu agrado! Cuídate! :D) **elenita-chan** (hey! que bien que te guste la historia! Eso me hace feliz! Siii, Yammi, aléjate de Kiaaa! Mi hermosa Fukutaicho..! *-* Gracias por comentar!) **Vv-saya-vV** (Holaa! Bueno, aquí digamos que no la protege mucho... bueno, mejor dejo que leas el capi xDD Pero te aseguro que él la protegerá con su vida y algo más. Después de todo es su Guardián, ¿no? Y también es el amor de su vida! :D Y perdóname si me tardo un poco, pero intento hacer todo lo que puedo :$ Gracias por dejar tu comentario!)

**Disclaimer:** **Bleach** y todos sus genialosos personajes le pertenecen a **Tite Kubo**, yo sólo imagino locuras con ellos(?) xD

¡Disfrútenlo!

**Déjame ayudarte**

―Uy, que lindo. Ahora tienes un perro guardián ―todos los hombres rieron―. Ladra, perrito.

Ichigo forcejeó, furioso, con sus captores. Rukia sabía que si se soltaba se le iría encima a Yammi, y eso no era lo más recomendable. Reconocía que era fuerte, sí, pero también era consciente que cuatro hombres podían matarlo si así lo deseaban.

―¿Quién demonios eres? ―escupió Ichigo.

―Yo soy ―se acercó al ojimiel ―Yammi Riyalgo, Espada número diez.

El pelinaranja frunció el ceño. No entendía nada de lo que le decía. ¿Espada? ¿Qué carajo significaba eso? Miró a Rukia, quien parecía reconocerlo. Se preguntó dónde podría haberlo conocido, pero decidió concentrarse en lo que tenía en frente.

Yammi sonrió por la mirada que Ichigo le daba.

―Te dije que ladraras ―dijo, y le propinó un golpe en el estómago. Al chico se le escapó todo el aire y tosió, en un intento por recuperar un poco de él, mientras los otros reían.

―¡Ichigo! ―vociferó Rukia. Intentó safarse del tipo y lo consiguió. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde estaba el pelinaranja, quien había sido soltado y tirado en el suelo. Se arrodilló a su lado e intentó ayudarlo, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer. Levantó su vista y miró a Yammi con odio. Él sólo le regaló una sonrisa sádica y se fue, seguido de sus subordinados.

La ojivioleta colocó su mano en la espalda del chico, quien ya parecía haberse recuperado. Ichigo se levantó y con ayuda de Rukia consiguió llegar a su casa.

Pasó de largo y se recostó en su cama. No quería que Rukia lo ayudara; estaba furioso con él mismo. No le entraba en la cabeza que ese tipo le hubiera jodido y él no hizo nada.

Pero también estaba Rukia. ¿Ella lo conocía? Al parecer, sí. Volteó la cabeza y se encontró con la chica parada en frente suyo. El estómago le dolía horrores por el golpe, pero tampoco iba a llorar como una nena por eso.

―Rukia ―su voz sonó gutural, de ultratumba. Rukia dio un brinquito. La voz del chico no le agradaba.

―¿Qué? ―intentó sonar lo más tranquila posible, porque lo cierto era que no se dejaría amilanar por el muchacho.

―¿Tú lo conoces? ―la pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire durante mucho tiempo, mientras ella evitaba mirarlo.

No quería seguir causando problemas. Lo detestaba. Odiaba molestar a otros o depender de ellos. Pero tampoco le agradaba estar sola. Rukia se pasó una mano por el cabello.

―Sí.

Ichigo la miró. Su mirada, junto con su ceño fruncido, tenía más fuerza que algún golpe en el estómago. Al final, Ichigo suspiró y, al hacerlo, lo atacó un dolor en el abdomen. La pelinegra se percató de inmediato.

―Déjame ayudarte.

Refunfuñando, Ichigo dejó que la chica lo recostara y saliera a buscar el botiquín.

Al principio le había enojado mucho que ella no le dijera nada sobre esos hombres, pero luego pensó en algo muy importante: él sólo llevaba días de conocerla, así que tampoco tenía nada que reclamarle. Sí, ciertamente era su guardián, pero no se sentía como uno.

Cuando Rukia llegó a la habitación con el botiquín, el chico estaba sentado en la cama nuevamente, mirando el suelo. En total silencio, ella comenzó a sacar todas las cosas necesarias para curarlo.

―Levántate la camisa ―demandó.

Ichigo tomó con sus manos el borde de la camiseta y la subió sólo un poco. Luego pensó que sería muy incómodo para ambos, así que se la quitó por completo.

Rukia apretó con fuerza el algodón que había en su mano, porque definitivamente la visión del torso desnudo del pelinaranja la había dejado sin armas. Demonios, había visto a varios hombres sin camisa, pero nunca pensó que un chico como Ichigo tuviera esos abdominales. Seguro que el chico asistía al gimnasio...

¿Qué demonios pensaba? Sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a curar al joven. Empapó el algodón con agua oxigenada para limpiar la pequeña herida, porque el anillo que Yammi llevaba le hizo un rasguño.

El chico suprimió un respingo; el agua oxigenada le escoció la herida. Llevó su mirada a la pelinegra, pero lo único que pudo ver fue la parte superior de su pequeña cabeza, así como su mechón. Sus ojos se perdieron en cada hebra del cabello de Rukia. Su cabello brillaba, era largo y estaba seguro que si lo tocaba se sentiría suave. No se había percatado, pero era algo que le gustaba. El cabello liso en las chicas le llamaba enormemente la atención. Se abstuvo de tocarlo, prefería evitarse muchos problemas con esa chica.

Rukia buscó en la caja del botiquín una pomada para que cicatrizara más rápido, y se la aplicó suavemente. El tacto en su abdomen hizo que Ichigo lo apretara inconscientemente. Nadie, y mucho menos una chica, le había tocado allí nunca, y se sentía... extraño. La suavidad de su toque le hormigueaba y se le extendía por todo el cuerpo.

La chica guardó todo y se levantó a llevar todos los desechos a la papelera de la habitación de Ichigo. El ojimiel apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, con las manos hacia abajo y el rostro pensativo. Rukia se quedó parada, sin saber que más hacer, por lo que decidió mirar el lugar. Era la primera vez que entraba allí, porque la anterior noche había dormido en la alcoba de las gemelas. Tuvo que admitir que era un bonito lugar: escritorio extrañamente ordenado, armario grande, cama hecha y todo amablemente limpio. Cuando hizo de nuevo todo su recorrido visual, su mirada se topó con la figura del chico. Y pensó que se veía tan bien, con la luz del Sol llegándole desde atrás y con esa expresión. Entonces, Ichigo levantó la mirada.

―Déjame ayudarte.

La estancia se sumió en un silencio, mientras Rukia lo miraba sorprendida y él decidido. Había utilizado sus mismas palabras, pero estas eran más fuertes, y ella sabía a lo que se refería. Sonrió de a poco, y luego se dio la vuelta.

―De acuerdo.

_._._._._._._._._

―¡BUENAS NOCHES, FAMIL...! ―antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar la oración, Isshin estaba con la cara pegada al suelo de su casa. Karin, quien fue la causante del estado de su padre, le pasó por encima y siguió su camino de vuelta a la cocina.

―¡¿Por qué? ¡Mi hermosa hija no me quiere! ¡Masakiii! –corrió a llorar hacia el póster, ocultando su cara en este. De repente, y como el padre averiguador que era, se preguntó dónde podía estar su hijo. A esa hora, comúnmente ya estaba sentado en la mesa esperando para cenar.

Detuvo sus lágrimas casi mágicamente, y subió de a poco la escalera, caminando hasta la puerta con el número quince. Acercó su oreja lo más que pudo para intentar escuchar los sonidos de adentro. Lo primero que escuchó fue la voz de Rukia y casi saltó de felicidad. No sólo por lo que la voz de la chica dentro de la habitación significaba, sino también por el sentido de sus palabras.

"Levántate la camisa" había dicho ella.

"¡Sííí!" pensó Isshin, emocionado. Obviamente él le había encontrado el sentido más pervertido y retorcido a la oración.

Realmente quería entrar y formar el habitual alboroto, pero era más entretenido –sólo por esa vez- escucharlo todo desde afuera. Escuchó el roce de algo parecido a la tela, y luego silencio. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pasando? ¿Estaban inmóviles o qué? Su paciencia estaba llegando al primer eslabón de pérdida, y realmente estaba haciendo caras muy graciosas.

El ruido en la habitación fue escuchado por Isshin, y después las palabras que pronunció su hijo:

―Déjame ayudarte.

Claramente, el Kurosaki mayor podía entender –en parte- el significado de esas dos palabras.

Estaba orgulloso. Ichigo estaba respondiendo a su destino. Quizá, eso aminoraría un poco la culpa que Isshin sentía.

"Prometo que sus destinos estarán enlazados. Él la protegerá" había pronunciado aquella vez, frente al Rey. ¿Cómo echarse para atrás? Afortunadamente, su hijo estaba siguiendo su destino.

O simplemente estaba forjándolo.

Bajó las escaleras, demasiado feliz como para ocultarlo. Tenía que contarle todo a su amigo Kisuke.

_._._._._._._._._._

Cuando Ichigo despertó, el Sol todavía no había salido. Mirando el techo de forma fija, el chico pelopincho no sabía cómo de un momento a otro su vida cambió.

Además, estaba ese sueño –o más bien recuerdo- que tuvo. Su padre, unos años más joven, jugaba con él en el jardín, mientras un Ichigo en miniatura corría y reía sin parar.

Isshin siguió a su hijo, lo levantó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. El pequeño Ichigo se soltó del abrazo de su padre, y lo miró, cansado y sonriendo.

Isshin, arrodillado frente a su hijo, no podía dejar de pensar en el destino que le tocaría seguir. Recordaba constantemente su charla, hacía muchos años atrás, con el Rey. Su cara adquirió un matiz más serio sin querer, y ubicó sus manos en los hombros de su hijo. El pequeño lo miraba curioso.

―Ichigo, ¿qué quieres ser cuando seas mayor?

―Todavía no estoy seguro ―respondió nervioso―, ¿por qué?

Isshin negó con la cabeza.

―Sólo sigue tu verdadero destino ―el hombre le envió una sonrisa triste― y recuerda que tú eres un Guardián, ese es el significado de tu nombre.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la figura de Masaki en la puerta, sonriendo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que soñar con ese día? ¿Acaso su padre sabía que eso iba a suceder o fue sólo casualidad?

Se alborotó los cabellos, confundido y molesto porque su vida nunca parecía ser lo que era. Siempre había algo oculto, algo de que enterarse, que implicaba un giro muy grande a su vida.

Tirado por una fuerza que escapaba de su comprensión, se levantó y, abandonando la habitación, llegó al pasillo poco iluminado. La casa estaba totalmente oscura, tranquila. Si bajaba con mucho cuidado, no haría sonar la madera.

Un destello apareció en su campo de visión, al final de la escalera. Era un pequeño copo de color azul y a su lado apareció otro de color púrpura. Dio un paso, dispuesto a averiguar de qué se trataba aquello, al tiempo en que se abría la puerta a su lado.

Una Rukia con ropa de dormir salió a su encuentro. Su atiendo era demasiado cómico y provocativo. Ichigo no sabía si reírse o excitarse. La morena utilizaba un conjunto de conejos, que Ichigo más tarde se enteraría que se llamaban Chappy; una camisa de tirantes que ni siquiera le llegaba a la cintura y un short, todo de un color azul cielo. A los ojos del chico parecía un ángel caído.

Rukia lo miró.

―¿Qué haces despierta? ―cuestionó Ichigo, a lo que Rukia lo observó fijamente.

―No te importa.

Luego volteó y regresó al dormitorio.

Ichigo maldijo a esa pequeña chica que, de un momento a otro, había entrado en su vida. Ahora, sólo esperaba saber qué lugar ocuparía en ella.

_._._._._._._._

¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! Ahora, las preguntas del millón: ¿qué son esas luces que vio Ichigo? ¿Y el recuerdo que tuvo sobre su padre? ¿Isshin sabía todo desde antes? Hay que averiguarlo!

Sobre el ishihime, en el siguiente capítulo comenzaré a introducir poco a poco esa relación. Si les soy sincera, no estoy segura de cuántos capítulos pueda tener la historia, pero lo que puedo afirmarles es que, por más tiempo que yo tarde en esto, igual completaré cada una de mis historias. Ninguna quedará inconclusa.

Les pido paciencia chicas porque, a pesar de que no trabajo, el instituto sigue siendo algo de mucha importancia, y requiere responsalibidad. Con ustedes también tengo una responsabilidad que cumplir, y lo haré en la medida que pueda. Por ello, no les daré fecha de la próxima actualización, pero no será tan larga la espera como esta vez.

Por cierto, ya que no me dio tiempo de escribir un one-shot para Halloween, y en vista de que subí el capítulo hoy, creo que este será su regalo xD

¡Feliz Halloween, chicas!

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! Gracias por leer mi historia! Cuídense mucho!

**Yare (:**


	5. La aparición

Holaaa! ¡Cuánto tiempo, chicas y chicos(?)! Seee, sé que me he tardado mucho, y de veras lo siento, pero no ha sido mi culpa, ¡lo juro! Salí del cole hace unos días, pero en mi casa también han solicitado mi presencia, así que no había podido teminar el capi. Pero bueno, ¡basta de excusas! Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí con una nueva entrega para ustedes! Si les soy sincera, tengo un montón de sueño, porque en mi país ya son las 11:53 de la noche, y he pasado hablando con mi hermano mucho tiempo, y había decidido dejar el capi para mañana, pero no me pareció justo con ustedes. Además, mañana cumple mi hija -bueno, mi casi hija xD -, así que no estaré dispone gran parte de la mañana ni la tarde, por lo que estoy hoy aquí xD Bueno, basta de tanta tertulia de mi parte; espero les guste mucho! Y sepan disculparme por mi tardanza :D ¡Disfrútenlo!

**La aparición**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el encuentro de Ichigo y Rukia en la noche, al inicio de la escalera. El chico juraba que ella sólo había salido del dormitorio por casualidad, pero lo que él ignoraba era que Rukia también había sido llamada por una fuerza completamente desconocida. Estaba segura que no había sido su imaginación, pero el ojimiel había impedido de forma inconsciente, que investigara a qué se debía.

Rukia terminó de alistarse el uniforme y emprendió camino hacia la cocina de la casa Kurosaki, que estaba inundada por un olor delicioso de panqueques. Saludó a cada uno de los miembros de la familia allí sentados, y se sentó a esperar el desayuno.

El olor en la cocina le indicaba que los panqueques estaban aderezados con chocolate. Ummm… de nada más pensarlo ya se le hacía agua la boca. Hundió el tenedor en la esponjosa masa en cuanto Yuzu se la puso en frente.

Ichigo bajó la escalera lentamente, al tiempo que se secaba el cabello con una toalla. El baño le había sentado de maravilla. Incluso todavía podía sentir el agua caliente recorriéndole el cuerpo, o el vapor dándole en la cara. Todo estaba realmente bien esa mañana, hasta que vio a su padre en la cocina. Y a Rukia. Dejó la toalla en su cuello para no mojar el uniforme, y corrió la silla para sentarse a desayunar.

—¡Buenos días, Ichi-nii!—comentó Yuzu alegremente, mientras colocaba una porción frente a él. Chocolate, su favorito.

—Buenos días—respondió tranquilamente. La mañana estaba muy linda como para desperdiciarla. Rukia no lo había visto a la cara desde que estaba allí sentada, porque siempre que lo hacía recordaba esa vez, en la noche, cuando se encontró con Ichigo en la puerta de su habitación. ¡Qué vergüenza le había dado! Ni siquiera su hermano la había visto de esa forma, sin casi nada de ropa. De sólo acordarse se le coloraban las mejillas, pero ni loca dejaba que Ichigo se enterara. Primero su honor antes que cualquier otra cosa.

—Me retiro—dijo el pelinaranja. No le dio tiempo a nadie de moverse, porque en un segundo ya estaba en la puerta de la casa, colocándose la chaqueta.

—¡Hijo desconsiderado, espera a Rukia-chan!—gritó Isshin. En todo ese tiempo que había estado en la mesa, pensó en las presencias que había sentido dos semanas atrás en la noche. Eso sólo significaba que ya era hora de comenzar.

Ichigo gruñó, pero esperó a la chica fuera de la casa. Desde hacía un tiempo que se iban al Instituto juntos, y muchos ya comenzaron a ligar sus destinos. Ni que estuviera loco, pensó Ichigo, pero la imagen de la Rukia en ropa de dormir no se le iba de la mente. Más importante, todavía debía descubrir el misterio de las luces aquella noche, pero no sabía por donde empezar. Había esperado desde el día siguiente de sus apariciones hasta esa semana despierto en la noche para que los espíritus -o lo que sea que fueran- aparecieran de nuevo, pero sólo logró trasnocharse.

Rukia salió de la casa y comenzaron a caminar en silencio. Ella también estaba pensando en las lucecitas. ¡Benditas luces que no habían aparecido en toda la semana! Ya no quería ni pensar en quedarse otra noche para esperar que las luces la llamaran otra vez. De sólo acordarse ya gemía del fastidio. Que esas luces se fueran a… la porra.

**_._._._._._._._.**

Ichigo metió una moneda en la máquina expendedora del Instituto. Tomó el refresco y se encaminó hacia la azotea, su lugar para pasar el tiempo. Estaba fuera de clases porque su profesor estaba enfermo y no había asistido ese día. El Sol era abrumador; Ichigo se sentía sudado y de malhumor.

Estaba cavilando en sus pensamientos, cuando una presencia algo familiar le golpeó el cuerpo.

Las luces.

Por fin; se habían tardado un montón en aparecer. ¿Estaban muy ocupadas o qué? En su campo de visión aparecieron unos copos de nieve, blanquísimos. Los copos formaron un camino, haciéndole entender al chico que debía seguirlos. Ichigo no dudó ningún instante, y corrió tras ellos.

Bajó y subió escaleras, recorrió montones de pasillos y se chocó con más de un estudiante, hasta que pudo llegar a su destino: un salón en el ala siguiente del instituto. Una parte que casi no se utilizaba, cerca de los salones de laboratorio. Abrió la puerta donde se arremolinaban todos los copos y entró.

Mierda. Eso no era nada bueno.

**_._._._._._._._._.**

Rukia estaba sentada en su salón de clases, casi sola. Sólo había unos pocos estudiantes que tertuliaban sin cesar. La chica reconoció la sensación de estar siendo abrigada por un halo frío y espumoso. Parecía una neblina densa. La neblina, extrañamente de color azul, se extendió y sobrepasó la puerta del salón, llegando hasta el pasillo y se agrandó todavía más. No entendía, ¿quería la neblina que la siguiera? ¿Qué tal insólito sonaba eso? Sin embargo, más insólita era ella, que se dejó convencer por la curiosidad y anduvo el trayecto indicado por el celaje.

Cada vez se alejaba un poco más del ala de clases, abriéndose camino hasta las salas de laboratorio. Cuando llegó a una puerta que era rodeada por el celaje azulado, Rukia abrió la puerta. Todo adentro estaba oscuro, y de pronto, de la negrura, salió una persona.

**_._._._._._._._.**

—Jojojoojo—reía Isshin—¿cómo crees que _ellos _logren juntar a esos idiotas?

-No debes subestimarlos, querido amigo—respondió el Tendedero, con su habitual abanico—. No son ni lo mínimo que piensas.

Isshin se interesó aún más por la situación—¡Yo quiero verlo!—lloriqueó.

**_._._._._._._._._._.**

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, idiota?—cuestionó el chico pelinaranja, saliendo de la penumbra.

—No te interesa—se limitó a responder Rukia, mirando hacia todos lados, sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención a chico. Al joven de cabellos anaranjados se le formó inmediatamente una venita en la sien.

—Mírame cuando te hablo, enana—siseó Ichigo, con su paciencia agotándose cada vez más. Rukia seguía mirando a su alrededor. La neblina la había guiado hacia ese lugar, pero lo que su mente no comprendía era qué demonios hacía Ichigo allí. Se suponía que eran las luces, ¿no? A no ser que…

—Ah, ahora te dignas a mirarme—ironizó el chico.

—Deja de decir estupideces y dime qué demonios haces aquí—habló Rukia, mirándolo seriamente.

Ichigo arrugó la cara. ¿Ahora ella quería darle órdenes? ¿Después de que tuvo que salvarla, acompañarla hasta el instituto, dejarla dormir en su casa, cuidarla más que a sus propias hermanas, y para colmo, dejar que las personas hablaran lo que quisieran de él por estar detrás de ella, ahora ella quería mandarle? Ya eso era pasarse.

—Mira, niña—comenzó, con los dientes apretados—, que yo sea tu Ángel Guardián no quiere decir que sea tu perro faldero ni de tu propiedad—se cruzó de brazos—Yo hago con mi vida lo que quiera, y sin rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Rukia abrió la boca para decirle a Ichigo que poco le importaba lo que hiciera con su vida, cuando una tercera voz hizo eco en el salón.

—Todavía no eres su Guardián, así que no eres, _por el momento, _de su propiedad—comentó una voz grave, que ninguno de los dos adolescentes sabía de dónde provenía—, pero sólo por el momento.

Luego, una risa elegante y sofisticada se escuchó.

—No los asustes tanto, por favor—la voz era melodiosa y bonita, pero con un toque de autoridad al final que no daba lugar a réplicas—, no quiero que huyan tan pronto.

Ichigo, de forma instintiva, se colocó delante de Rukia, quien, aunque no tenía mucho miedo, agradeció estar acompañada por él. Resulta que por andar de tonta siguiendo unas luces que ni sabía de donde venían, ahora estaban en un salón y con dos –o más- personas que no sabían que tan locos podrían estar.

—¿Quién rayos está allí? ¡Responda!—gritó el chico.

—Tranquilo, niño, no es necesario gritar—dijo la mujer, pero Ichigo no le hizo caso y siguió gritándoles – Será mejor que controles a tu portador—le dijo al hombre a su lado.

—De acuerdo —dijo este, y, de inmediato, Ichigo sintió que alguien se detenía frente a él. Como las luces estaban apagadas, el chico de cabellos anaranjados no podía visualizar las facciones del hombre.

—¿Quién es usted?—cuestionó esta vez Rukia, haciéndose notar por encima del hombro de Ichigo. Sintieron como alguien se movía hasta quedar al lado del hombre, y cada uno se preparó para la batalla.

—Tranquilos, niños, que no es con nosotros con quienes deben luchar—volvió a decir la mujer. Entonces, los dos salieron de la penumbra en la que se encontraban, haciéndose notar al mismo tiempo. Ichigo y Rukia quedaron algo sorprendidos por la fuerza que se podía distinguir a simple vista de esas dos personas, y por la autoridad que demostraban.

—Nosotros somos sus armas, y estamos dispuestos a ayudarlos en su lucha—dijo la hermosa dama –pero sólo si son capaces de conseguir superar una prueba.

_._._._._._._._._._.

Iba la hermosa chica de cabellos naranjas caminando por el pasillo, deseosa de encontrar a quien buscaba.

—Ishida-kun—dijo, deteniéndose en la entrada de su salón—disculpa, ¿has visto a Kurosaki-kun?

El chico se ajustó los lentes—No, Inoue-san, no he visto a Kurosaki desde la mañana.

—Oh—se desilusionó. Esperaba que el chico hubiera podido resolver su incógnita—Está bien, gracias, Ishida-kun—dijo, y siguió su camino.

—De nada—susurró entonces él, siguiéndola con la vista hasta que desapareció por el pasillo—Kurosaki es un imbécil.

**_._._._._._._._._.**

—¿Qué clase de prueba es esa?—interrogó Ichigo. Si deseaba comenzar a saber más sobre ese extraño legado que tenía, debía realizar todos los movimientos necesarios, y ese era un comienzo.

Entonces, la hermosa dama sonrió perversamente.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

**_._._._._._._._._.**

¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! Aquí iba aponer unas cuantas cosillas más, pero he decidido dejarlo para los próximos capis! :D Quiero agradecerles un montón a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de revisar ésta historia, y que esperan pacientemente durante mis desapariciones largas hasta que vuelva a subir el capítulo que sigue. De verdad, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Me hace muy feliz que lean y se diviertan con mi historia :D

Ahora, los agradecimientos a mis hermosas personitas que me dejaron un review:

**metsfan101: **really you think that? Thanks you! I hope that this chapter be nice to you! I'm happy for your comment! Thank you, again!

**Vv-saya-vV: **Holaaaa, saya! Estoy muy feliz de que te haya parecido misterioso el capi! :D No pensé que fuera a transmitir eso! Sí, se que al principio no la protege mucho, pero eso lo dejo para después xD Quiero agradecerte porque en tu mensaje me has dicho que comprendías mi situación con respecto al cole, y me hace feliz eso. Sé que también tengo que actualizarles a ustedes y que me tardo a veces mucho, pero gracias por tu comprensión :) Ojalá te guste el capi! Gracias por tu comentario :D

**Miio Kuchiiki: **Hey, Miio! Gracias por pasarte por mi historia y dejar tu comentario! Me hace feliz eso! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo! :D

**S. Morphine:** Holaaa, Morphine-san! Gracias por dejarme en tu comentario tu opinión acerca de mi narración y escritura! Me pone muy contenta que alguien me deje su crítica constructiva y su criterio acerca de eso! Gracias! Con respecto a tu pregunta, pues, creo que sí: yo comencé a escribir la historia con bases en algo que me salió de repente, y que tiene su toque pervertidillo ;) Así que su respectivo lemmon no puede faltar xD Un gustazo, chica! Nos vemos!

**elenita-chan: **Holaa, elenita! Verdad que Isshin, cuando se pone con sus pensamientos pervertidos, provoca mucha risa? xDD Más de una vez me he reído a cracajadas escribiendo sobre él y sus alocadas situaciones! Gracias por tu comentario! Espero te haya gustado el capi!

**Kureimy: **Hi, Kureimy-san! Te agradezco mucho que estés leyendo la historia! Gracias también por tu animoso comentario! Me hace querer subir más capis! :D Espero te haya gustado este capi también! Saludos!

Bueno, mis chicas y chicos(?), los veo en la próxima entrega! Los quiero mucho! Cuídense y pórtense bien! xD

**Yare (:**


	6. Y la prueba es

Holaaaa! ¿cómo están? ¿Cómo pasaron esa Navidad y ese Año Nuevo? :D Sé que sonará un poco tonto, pero realmente me alegra haberles traído el capi antes de que se cumpliera el mes xD Sí, sólo quedan cinco días para que se cumpla el mes, pero es un progreso ;) He comenzado clases! xDD Seee, no es algo de lo qué alegrarse, viéndolo bien, pero debía decirles de todas formas :D Mañana tengo que entregar un trabajo de Geografía de Venezuela, y, adivinen qué? ¡Me falta la mitad de un mapa, y son dos! xDD Y tengo exámen de mate :) Y eso que apenas entré el lunes nueve *suspiro* Realmente mis profesores quieren matarme! Pero yo podré con ellos! *-*

Bueno, ¡basta de hablar de clases! Ahora, hay que divertirnos mientras podamos! :D

Quiero agradecerles por leer la historia! Me hacen muy feliz! Espero disfruten! *-*

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su dueño es Tite Kubo-san :D Pero, eso ya lo sabían, ¿no? xDD**

**Y la prueba es...**

_—¿Qué clase de prueba es esa?—interrogó Ichigo. Si deseaba comenzar a saber más sobre ese extraño legado que tenía, debía realizar todos los movimientos necesarios, y ese era un comienzo._

_Entonces, la hermosa dama sonrió perversamente._

_—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?_

—Claro que quiero saberlo —se impacientó Ichigo. La mujer era infinitamente hermosa, con su largo cabello cayendo a cascadas en su espalda, las facciones sofisticadas y el porte autoritario. De cierta forma, le hacía recordar a cierta chica menuda que estaba escondida en su espalda. Entonces, la mujer sonrió de nuevo, como si supiera un gran secreto.

—Ustedes deben… —comenzó, pero se cortó al instante, dejando un largo suspenso que se extendió por toda la habitación.

—¡Dígalo de una maldita vez! —explotó el chico. La dama pasó por alto tal ofensa, y continuó, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—… deben hacerle creer a todos en el Instituto que son pareja.

Un silencio ocupó todo el lugar, y luego un sonoro grito por parte de los dos jóvenes.

—¡¿Qué?

_._._._._._._._._.

—¡Ishida! —escuchó que lo llamaban. Era Arizawa Tatsuki, de su mismo curso. La había conocido porque era amiga de Kurosaki, y se paseaban por el mismo círculo de amigos. La chica se veía fuerte, con una altura que le favorecía en algunos aspectos y su actitud decidida.

—¿Arizawa? ¿Qué sucede? —levantó el rostro. Era muy extraño que ella lo llamara tan apresuradamente.

—¿Has visto a Orihime? ¡Necesito encontrarla pronto! —la chica dejó de correr para poder hablar con él, pero su respiración decía claramente que no era la primera parada que hacía.

—Sí, la vi hace un momento, estaba buscando a Kurosaki, ¿por qué? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—¡Es que está decidida a declarársele hoy a Ichigo, pero yo todavía no he hablado con él! —quizá para muchos eso sonaría demasiado ilógico y fuera de lugar. ¿Para qué ella debería hablar con el chico sobre eso? Pero Ishida lo agarró al vuelo. Si Arizawa no hablaba con Ichigo, lo más probable es que el chico terminara metiendo la pata, y lastimando los sentimientos de la hermosa chica.

Ni hablar. Debían encontrarlos pronto.

_._._._._._._._.

Esa mujer estaba loca. Sí, definitivamente, porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio le diría semejante atrocidad? ¿Qué él dijera que la enana era su _novia_? Si ya era más que suficiente que entrara acompañado de ella al Instituto para que empezaran a hablar. No quería siquiera pensar que pasaría si decían tal mentira como esa.

—A ver, señora —habló con la mayor calma que pudo reunir—, ¿usted está diciéndome que tengo que decir que _ésta _enana es mi novia? ¿A todo el Instituto?

Rukia frunció el ceño, molesta por el comentario del chico. ¿Acaso ser su novio, o aparentar serlo, era un sacrificio muy grande? Ella había sido educada con el apellido Kuchiki, y estaba acostumbrada a que todos querían formar parte de su linaje, no que pensaran que estar al lado ellos era un gran sacrificio. O por lo menos no era eso lo que expresaban.

—La ofendida debo ser yo —intervino ella—, ya que usted está sugiriendo que le diga a todos que _ésta _fresa es mi pareja. Imagínese la magnitud de la ofensa.

Ahora le tocó al chico de cabello naranja poner mala cara.

—Bueno, chicos —dijo el hombre, quien casi no había hablado hasta ese instante— pónganse de acuerdo para saber cuando van a besarse.

Ichigo y Rukia detuvieron su corta pelea para mirarlo. ¿Beso? ¿Quién dijo algo sobre un beso?

—Espere un minuto, señor—dijo la chica de cabello negruzco—nadie mencionó algo sobre un… beso.

—¿No lo mencioné? —exclamó la dama, fingiendo inocencia- Deben expresar su amor con un beso, pero uno en que se demuestre amor, o por lo menos, cariño. Sino, no podremos ser sus armas.

Mierda. Ya se le estaban quitando las ganas de saber sobre su legado.

._._._._._._._._._.

La exuberante chica de cabello naranja silbaba al compás de una música que se reproducía en su cabeza. Había recorrido el Instituto casi por completo, sólo le faltaba el edificio de los laboratorios. Caminó más rápido, porque casi se terminaba la hora, y todavía no tenía señales de Kurosaki-kun.

Entró en los pasillos casi desolados de los laboratorios, y se detuvo en la primera aula. Nada. Abrió la segunda, y nada, sin saber del chico. En la tercera aula, antes de abrirla, escuchó unos susurros, y pensó que era un chico declarándosele a una chica de forma romántica, y estaba a punto de irse. Sin embargo, la voz de un chico la detuvo. A Orihime le brillaron los ojos. ¡Por fin había encontrado a Kurosaki! Entonces, abrió la puerta alegremente.

—¡Kurosaki-kun!

._._._._._._._._._._.

—¿Qué clase de prueba es esa? —expresó Rukia, dejando su lugar detrás del muchacho y plantándose frente a esas misteriosas personas— ¡Es una locura!

—Vale, no lo tomes tan seriamente —comentó el hombre—,esto es muy simple, tal y como lo dijo Shirayuki.

—¿Quién?

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco. —Vale, vamos con las presentaciones. Ella es Sode no Shirayuki —la señaló—, conocida como la Dama del Hielo, y yo soy Zangetsu.

—¿Sólo Zangetsu?—Ichigo preguntó.

—Sí, sólo Zangetsu.

—De acuerdo, acabadas las presentaciones, vamos a lo que nos interesa —dijo Sode no Shirayuki—, ¿qué esperan para besarse?

—¡Está loca si cree que voy a besarme con ésta enana! –chilló Ichigo. Rukia volteó y lo encaró.

—¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? Si yo te beso, será cuando el infierno se congele —aclaró ella, con la manos en su cintura.

—Bueno, chica, ya está congelado —dijo Zangetsu, y la empujó levemente hacia delante. Rukia chilló, pero fue contenido por el choque contra los labios de Ichigo. Como habían estado discutiendo, Ichigo se inclinó y Rukia se levantó para darle más énfasis a su réplica, lo que le facilitó a Zangetsu su cometido. Sólo un empujoncito y ya se estaba cumpliendo la prueba, o bueno, una parte de ella.

Rukia ni siquiera dejó que Ichigo reaccionara, y después de unos segundos de impavidez, se alejó como si el chico quemara. El muchacho cerró los ojos, queriendo creer que, cuando los abriera, todo se desharía como una ilusión, se desvanecería, y él no habría nunca, nunca, tenido que juntar sus labios con los de la chica. El pensamiento de que nadie los hubiera visto le hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

—¡Kurosaki-kun!... ¿Kurosaki-kun?

Bueno, su alivio duró realmente poco.

._._._._._._._._._._.

—¡Rayos!, ¿Dónde diablos puede estar? —gruñó Ishida, realmente consternado. De sólo pensar que Inoue estaría hablando con Kurosaki en este momento, se le encogía el estómago. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió acompañarla? ¡No!, tenía que estar haciendo las estupideces del Consejo. Pensar así del Consejo lo sorprendió, porque, siempre, todo para él habían sido sus estudios, y como complemento, su Consejo Estudiantil.

Tatsuki cruzó en el pasillo, en lugar de seguir derecho, y el chico la siguió sin dudarlo. Debían detener a Orihime a toda costa. Sin embargo, Tatsuki se detuvo cuando vio una silueta que avanzaba hacia ella. Orihime chocó contra su mejor amiga, y la abrazó fuertemente. Ishida intentó ver desde su perspectiva el rostro de la chica, pero no lo consiguió, porque lo tenía oculto en el hombro la de otra chica.

—¿Orihime? Orihime, ¿qué te sucede?

La chica de cabello naranja se apartó de su amiga, y Tatsuki pudo ver como sus ojos estaban algo desenfocados.

—Vi… vi a Kurosaki-kun…

—¿Y qué sucedió, Orihime? ¡Háblame! —su mejor amiga la sacudió un poco, para que entrara en razón— ¿Qué pasa con Ichigo?

—Kurosaki-kun se estaba… besando con una chica.

Tatsuki e Ishida abrieron los ojos, demasiados sorprendidos.

—¡¿Que él qué?

._._._._._._._._._._.

—Rayos… ¡Orihime! —gritó Ichigo desde la puerta del salón—¡Orihime!

Pero la chica seguía corriendo, sin detenerse a pesar de escuchar su voz. La voz de Kurosaki-kun. La voz del chico del que estaba enamorada. Ichigo se pasó una mano por la cara. Sentía que todo se estaba saliendo de control, como si, absolutamente todo lo que hiciera estaba destinado a ir en su contra. Pero, ¿por qué ella había corrido así? Lo que se le pasó al chico por la mente fue que le dio vergüenza encontrarlo con una chica, besándose, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad. No es que ella lo supiera, tampoco.

Detrás de Ichigo, Rukia estaba confusa. El beso -o bueno, el contacto, porque ninguno de los dos se dignó a mover los labios cuando estuvieron unidos- la había dejado un poco… atontada. Se sonrojó, pero intentó ocultarlo lo más que pudo. El sentir los labios del chico era algo cálido, algo suave. Era una sensación extraña que se le pasaba desde los labios hasta la espina dorsal, cogiendo impulso para todo el cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza, _¡Concéntrate Rukia!_

—Vaya, se fue corriendo.

Shirayuki miró a su compañero como si le hubieran nacido dos cabezas más. Ichigo lo miró molesto y Rukia ni se volteó a mirarlo. Su comentario hizo que Ichigo terminara alejándose de la puerta y fuera hacia ellos.

Luego de un silencio profundo, murmuró:

—Vale, ya nos hemos… besado, ahora comiencen a darnos sus poderes.

—No, nada de eso, Pequeño Guerrero —habló la dama, algo divertida— _ustedes _se besaron, pero _nadie _los vio.

—¡P-pero Orihime nos vio! —gritó Ichigo con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

—Te digo que no, niño, deben verlos muchas personas, preferiblemente que ustedes no conozcan.

—¿Y por qué no podemos conocerlas? —cuestionó Rukia, comenzando a hablar desde hace mucho minutos.

—Porque así se les haría mucho más fácil —se burló Zangetsu—, deben convencer a todo el Instituto.

—No voy a hacerlo —dijo Ichigo, luego de un silencio—, no lo haré.

—A ver si entiendes, niñito —declaró Sode no Shirayuki, notándose bastaste seria—, si nosotros no le damos nuestros poderes, todo se convertirá en un caos.

—Soy yo la que no comprende —exclamó la pelinegra—, ¿A dónde nos lleva todo esto? ¿Por qué todo será un caos?

—Todo será por eso —señaló Zangetsu su cuello—, ese simple collar posee un poder enorme, y estoy seguro que Urahara ya te habrá hablado de eso.

—Bueno, algo nos dijo sobre eso —admitió la pelinegra.

—Debemos comenzar a entrenar lo más pronto posible —dijo Shirayuki— pero, por el momento, deben superar la prueba. Llámennos cuando estén seguros de poder hacerlo, pero no se tarden mucho —y, para sorpresa de Zangetsu, les guiñó un ojo.

Y desaparecieron. Así, como habían llegado, se esfumaron. Ichigo se volteó y Rukia lo miró. No se dijeron nada, sólo se quedaron mirando, sopesando todas las oportunidades que tenían. ¿Besarse? Ni se les pasaba por la mente. El sonido del timbre para el inicio de la siguiente clase fue lo que cortó el silencio entre ellos, pero no su conexión.

-De acuerdo- murmuró el chico, de improvisto-. Corre.

**_._._._._._._._.**

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Loco, eh? Tengo que confesarles que cuando les subí el capi en Diciembre, ya este casi estaba listo, y planeaba subirlo antes de que se terminara el año, pero no pude :( Ni siquiera toqué la compu! Sólo el primero de enero, como a la una de la mañana, para desearles a mis chicas del Foro un Feliz Año *-* Ellas- y ellos- saben que yo las -los(?)- amoooo! Son mi vidaaa! Y ustedes también, eh!

Y ahora, mis alocados agradecimientos por sus lindos reviews :3

**S. Morphine:** Cariño mío! Estás en el foro! Te vi la otra vez! *-* -babea- Y chillé de alegría! y pensé "Oye, esta es S. Morphine, de Fanfiction!" Y ¿qué tal? ¿Te esperabas esa prueba? xDD Cuídate y gracias por leer! Me hace feliz! :D

**Vv-saya-vV:** Woowww! Más cosas en común! xDD A mi también me encanta Sode, es tan genial! No te gusta la lluvia cuando estás triste? Igual yo! Aunque a veces me pongo medio loca, y me gusta de todo, pero por lo general, estamos en la misma :D Woow, es realmente extraño pensar que yo puedo escribir algo misterioso xDD Tienes una paloma? :O Qué lindoo! Pero no te olvides de ella! xDD Rompes las reglas de castigo para leer mi fic? :O Me siento halagada! *ahhaha, siento que te estoy llevando por el camino oscuro xDD* Feliz Navidad a ti también! Y gracias, mi casi hija estaba contenta :D Gracias por leer! Besotes!

**Kureimy:** Hey! No llores, que todavía no ha llegado la parte triste o algo! xDD Sip, estás en lo correcto, son Sode y Zangetsu xDD Tan obvio era? xD Gracias! Me gusta que opinen sobre mi escritura, y que pienses que mi narración es estupenda me hace sentir feliz! *rueda por el suelo* Muy feliz! Ok, ya xDD Gracias por leerte mi alocada historia y esperar a que yo suba mis capis! Te lo agradezco! Cuídate muchote! Saludos! *-*

Bueno, espero poder subir el capi siguiente antes del que se cumpla el mes :D Ese va a ser mi reto! También quiero agradecerles a todas esas lindas personitas que leen mi historia, aunque no me dejen un review! Gracias!

Cuídense mucho! Nos vemos en la próxima! Besos!

**Yare (:**


	7. Primeros indicios

Holaaaa! ¿Cómo están? Deben estar super molestas y molestos(?)- ¿los chicos leen mi fic?- pero no me maten! Hace dos meses que no subo nada! Lo que provoca es golpearme, verdad? Bueno, lo hacen cuando termine el fic xD Sólo puedo decirles que mis clases me matan! Estamos finalizan el lapso, y los profesores ceen que nosotros no tenemos vida! u.u *suspiro* Pero bueno, estoy implementando una técnica(?) para escribir a la vez que estoy en clases, y si me resulta les digo :D Así fue que terminé de escribir este capi xDD Disculpen por la espera!

**Disclaimer: Como ya saben, Bleach no me pertenece *ondea unos papeles* pero estoy pensando hacer que Tite me los venda :D**

**¡Disfruten!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Y desaparecieron. Así, como habían llegado, se esfumaron. Ichigo se volteó y Rukia lo miró. No se dijeron nada, sólo se quedaron mirando, sopesando todas las oportunidades que tenían. ¿Besarse? Ni se les pasaba por la mente. El sonido del timbre para el inicio de la siguiente clase fue lo que cortó el silencio entre ellos, pero no su conexión. _

―_De acuerdo __―__murmuró el chico, de improvisto__―__. Corre._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capítulo 7: Primeros indicios.**

―¿Por qué tengo que correr? ―cuestionó la chica, siguiéndole el paso.

―Es que no conoces a Minato-sensei ―le dijo, tomándola de la mano y echando a correr más rápido.

Minato-sensei, en efecto, era un hombre demasiado severo con sus alumnos. Como profesor de Matemáticas que era, amaba más a los números que a cualquier otra cosa, y detestaba que llegaran tarde a una clase. Ichigo y Rukia se salvaron por los pelos, porque un estudiante de primero retuvo al profesor.

Se sentaron y escucharon la clase casi sin interés. Ichigo estaba mirando la pizarra muy fijamente, cuando sintió que algo golpeaba su cabeza, y al voltear, se consiguió una bolita de papel a su lado. Miró todo el salón, para ver si encontraba a su dueño, y al instante se consiguió con la mirada de Tatsuki.

_Recógelo _le decía claramente.

Suspiró y lo recogió, pensando qué podría significar la urgencia en los ojos de su amiga.

_¿¡Qué rayos hacías en los laboratorios __besándote con una chica!_

Casi se ahoga con la saliva cuando leyó la nota. ¿Cómo rayos Tatsuki sabía eso? Orihime_, _pensó enseguida. Orihime le había dicho. Sus mejillas se encendieron al pensar en lo que estaría imaginando su amiga de la infancia en ese instante. Intentó formular una respuesta, pero, ¿qué le diría? ¿Que debía ser novio de la enana mandona para poder salvarla? Negó con la cabeza; era demasiado increíble.

_¿Quién te ha dicho eso?_

Le regresó el papel a la chica, y esperó pacientemente su respuesta.

_¡No me respondas con otra pregunta! ¡Dime! ¿Te estabas besando con una chica en los laboratorios?_

Ichigo sabía que se iba a arrepentir de eso, pero no encontraba ninguna otra salida. Definitivamente estaba cavando su propia tumba, pero no tenía ninguna otra respuesta. Y Rukia me va a matar, se dijo mentalmente.

Escribió rápidamente la nota para Tatsuki y se la hizo llegar. Observó en cámara lenta como la chica desenvolvía el papel, leía la nota y cómo sus ojos se ensanchaban a cada segundo.

Estaba listo; ya tenía el epitafio memorizado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rukia tomó sus cosas y caminó hacia la salida del Instituto, para allí esperar a Ichigo. El cielo se veía opaco y nublado, dándole un aspecto triste al ambiente. En cambio, sus compañeros no parecían percatarse de eso mientras salían del Instituto charlando y riendo. Se recostó de la pared a esperar al chico, y la imagen de Shirayuki y Zangetsu se le vino a la mente. Tocó el collar instintivamente, desatando en su mente todos los desastres que podía causar el pequeño objeto. ¿Y si se lo entregaba a Yammi? Así todo terminaría y no tendría problemas.

Sí, era una idea buena, así se liberaría de tantos inconvenientes y sólo debería preocuparse por su trabajo a medio tiempo y sus estudios. Se rió al recordar que el pelinaranja y ella tenían peleas casi todas las tardes porque nunca le decía donde quedaba su trabajo, y su padre siempre lo enviaba a hacer alguna cosa y no llegaba a tiempo para seguirla.

Estaba riéndose sola, cuando un maletín tocó su cabeza suave e imperceptiblemente. Volteó y se encontró con Ichigo, que la miraba de forma extraña. Se preguntó mentalmente qué le pasaba al chico, mientras se dirigían a la casa Kurosaki. Rukia sólo quería llegar y ducharse largamente, para olvidarse del uniforme y colocarse la ropa que había llevado de su apartamento hacia la casa de Ichigo.

Su apartamento, recordó de pronto. Hacía semanas que no entraba al lugar, y seguro que todo estaría lleno de polvo. Estaba acostumbrada a mantenerlo todo en orden, pero en la casa Kurosaki no podía hacer casi nada porque Yuzu tenía todo bajo control. Se preguntó si, al salir de trabajo, podría ir a recoger un poco su apartamento.

Entraron a la casa de Ichigo como si nada, y cuando el chico pensó que su padre no estaba en la zona, una patada le expresó todo lo contrario. El patriarca Kurosaki se contentó al verlos llegar juntos, pero había algo en sus expresiones que lo dejaban en el aire. ¿Será que ya...? Entusiasmado, se abalanzó sobre Rukia.

―¡Mi hermosa Rukia-chan! ¿Será posible que ya hayas convertido en hombre a mi hijo?― abrazó a la morena por la cintura, y su hijo experimentó algo dentro de sí que no comprendía. Rukia miró a Ichigo, recordando su frívolo beso de la mañana. ¿Sería conveniente decirle a Isshin?

―Papá ― comenzó Ichigo, y su aura demoníaca se abrazó a Isshin como una manta ―, ¡quítale las manos de encima a Rukia!

Ichigo la haló hacia él, mientras pateaba a su padre hasta dejarlo en relieve en la pared. ¿Es que el viejo nunca entendía? Sólo con los golpes, se dijo.

Ya en el almuerzo, cuando los adolescentes se cambiaron el uniforme a una ropa más cómoda, Ichigo decidió contarle a su padre lo de Zangetsu y Shirayuki.

―Viejo― dijo, y su padre, aún con los moretones, le miró― sucedió algo esta mañana.

A Isshin le brillaron los ojos. Su hijo lo miraba con seriedad y algo de vergüenza en sus facciones. Todos en la mesa esperaban a que Ichigo terminara de decir lo que tenía que decir.

―Esta mañana nos encontramos con un hombre y una mujer― tomó aire― se llaman Zangetsu y Sode no Shirayuki.

―Y...― comenzó Isshin.

―Déjame terminar― gruñó el chico. Rukia se hundía cada vez más en la silla, presa de la vergüenza. Intentó recomponerse, y para cuando el muchacho le lanzó una mirada, ya estaba bien, con una máscara de seriedad imperturbable.

― Ellos dijeron que eran nuestras... armas, y que sus poderes tenían un precio.

―¿Qué clase de precio?― habló por fin Isshin.

Bien, se dijo Ichigo, es la hora de la verdad. Trazó saliva y esperó todo lo que pudo para recomponer su mente, con la mirada interesada de sus hermanas, y la expresión estúpida y soñadora de su padre.

―Que Rukia y yo... seamos una pareja.

El silencio invadió el lugar por cuestión de segundos, hasta que el Kurosaki más viejo saltó de su silla en dirección a su hijo.

―¡Por fin, Ichigo!― le hizo una llave, como muestra de su felicidad―, dejarás de ser gay y te conv...

Antes de que pudiera decir más, ya el ojimiel lo tenía con las fauces incrustadas en el suelo, y mascullaba improperios.

―¡¿Es que no se puede hablar serio contigo, viejo?― Ichigo gritó, y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín―, ¡no seremos novios reales, sólo es un engaño!

Yuzu y Karin estaban estupefactas. ¿Su hermano con novia? ¿Con la morena? Karin compuso una cara pícara hacia su hermano, e Yuzu estaba sin reaccionar. Nunca había pensado que compartiría a su hermano con una chica que vivía bajo su mismo techo. Pero se alegró de que fuera Rukia, y no cualquier otra zorra, como las que miraban a su hermano cuando la acompañaba a la tienda.

Rukia creía que se iba a morir, pero no por lo que decía Isshin, sino por todo lo que imaginó que tendría que hacer con el chico Kurosaki si terminaban aceptando el trato de Zangetsu y Shirayuki. Realmente su vida había cambiado en tan sólo unas semanas.

Cuando Ichigo e Isshin terminaron de pelear- eso incluía golpes, patadas, y hasta mordiscos- ya la morena estaba saliendo hacia su trabajo de medio tiempo. El chico se olvidó por completo de su imbécil padre y salió después de ella. Rukia ya sabía que él estaba detrás, y se le hizo muy divertido enrrollar al pelinaranja. Se metía por todos los callejones que encontraba, corría al doblar las esquinas y se mezclaba entre la gente del centro, sólo para ver la frustración del chico. La morena giró su cabeza, pero no vio al pelinaranja, y se rió al creer que lo había perdido. Mirando su muñeca, consultó el reloj, y creyó que ya era tiempo de ir hacia su trabajo, para no llegar con retraso.

Sin embargo, una mano se ciñó a su cintura y la escondió en el callejón. Estaba a punto de gritar, presa del miedo y de los recuerdos, cuando una mano le tapó la boca. Rukia luchó, y aplicó todos los métodos de defensa que se sabía, y casi logra zafarse, más no contaba con que el sujeto chocara su espalda contra la pared, en un intento por mantenerla quieta.

―¡Estate quieta, Rukia!― Rukia reconoció la voz. ¡Era Ichigo! Dejó de forcejear y lo miró a los ojos. Oh, Dios, si eran esos ojos color miel, casi dorado, que conocía. Su alivio se convirtió en furia cuando recordó lo que le había hecho.

―¡¿Estás loco o qué?― gritó ella―, ¡me has dado un susto de muerte!

―Lo siento― dijo él― pero es tu culpa. Tú fuiste la que se quiso pasar de lista y confundirme.

Rukia meneó la mano, algo molesta. ―Déjalo ya. Debo ir al trabajo.

Ichigo la soltó y caminaron en silencio hacia su trabajo. Al entrar en el lugar, Ichigo pensó que estaba viendo cosas. ¿Rukia trabajaba en un restaurant? Y llegó a preguntarse por qué lo hacía, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. El lugar no era extraño, sino común. Un amplio espacio lleno de mesas, donde podías disfrutar de la vista hacia la calle a través de los ventanales; era un sitio apasible y cómodo. Tanto, que al chico le recordó a las heladerías.

Rukia se perdió en la puerta detrás de la barra, y salió al rato con un delantal rosa puesto. Saludó con energía al chico de la barra, y luego a la muchacha que lo acompañaba. La exuberante chica tenía un cuerpo que seguro Keigo pensaría que estaba de infarto, pero Ichigo ni le prestó atención. Estaba centrado en mirar a la morena, y cavilando sobre lo que haría con ella y sus respectivas armas.

Rukia se acercó a unas señoras y tomó su pedido, bajo los atentos ojos de su Guardián, quien era analizado a su vez por la otra mesera.

En un momento de relajación, cuando todas las mesas tenían sus pedidos, la chica exuberante se acercó a Rukia.

―Hey, Rukia― se acercó, con gesto confidencial― ¿sabes quién es el chico que está parado en la puerta?― la morena no tuvo que mirar para saber a quién se refería― ¿Vino contigo?

―Sí, Rangiku-san, vino conmigo― suspiró.

―¡Lo sabía!― le brillaron los ojos―. Entonces, ¿es tu novio?

―Te equivocas― volvió a decir, esta vez mirando a Ichigo―, es un compañero de Instituto.

Rangiku hizo un puchero. ― Y yo que creía que ya podría molestarte. Bueno, ya que, tendré que atenderlo.

A Rukia se le oscurecieron los ojos un poco. ¿Atenderlo? Se obligó a respirar, y guardó todos sus sentimientos en una caja con llave. De todas formas, él sólo era su Guardián. Rukia se quitó el delantal y lo dobló, saliendo rápidamente y despidiéndose de Shirosuke.

Cuando vio hacia la puerta, Rangiku estaba despidiéndose de Ichigo. Pasó por el lado del muchacho sin mirarlo, y caminó por el mismo lugar donde conoció al chico. Estaban congelándose, pero los copos de nieve aún no caían. Ruklia recordó la vista que le daba el balcón de su apartamento cada invierno, cuando se detenía frente a él a esperar a que los copos cayeran. Era agradable y triste al mismo tiempo. Ella, que no tenía nada, salvo lo que ella misma había construido. ¿Quiénes eran sus padres? ¿Tendría hermanos? ¿Mayores o menores que ella? No lo sabía. Y creía que nunca los conocería.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rukia se despertó con el amanecer. La cama de Yuzu ya estaba hecha, pero Karin aún seguía dormida. La morena se tocó la cara, borrando los caminos de lágrimas que se habían formado en su cara durante la noche. Había llorado dormida, en el sueño. Cada invierno le sucedía lo mismo, aunque intentara evitarlo. Recordaba cómo había despertado, sola en un invierno también, y lloraba. Ella no le temía a los humanos. Simplemente le temía a los sentimientos. A su soledad.

Se levantó silenciosamente, y fue al baño, dispuesta a prepararse para otro día de Instituto. Cuando bajó, ya todos estaban allí, desayunando. Saludó con energía, y se sentó a comer. Miró al chico de cabellera naranja, y se estresó. Ese día iban a comenzar con la farsa. Habían acordado todo la noche del día anterior. Iban a besarse ese día.

Caminaron en silencio, como siempre. Ese día, precisamente, no tenían nada que decirse. Atravesaron juntos la reja del Instituto, y se prepararon para comenzar. Entraron a la primera clase, y cuando el timbre sonó para entrar a la segunda, Rukia ya estaba nerviosa. Lo harían en el descanso, que era luego de la segunda hora. Todo estaba cuadrado. Ichigo, antes de que sonara el timbre de descanso, pidió permiso para salir. La estaría esperando por las escaleras.

Y allí estaba, el timbre de descanso. Rukia contuvo sus nervios -que no sabía por qué los tenía- y abandonó el salón, bajo los ojos curiosos de algunos. Pasó por las escaleras, pero no se quedó allí, sino que siguió hasta el patio. Dobló en la esquina del edificio, y sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura.

No tuvo que voltear para saber quien era.

―Te tardaste― susurró Ichigo, hablándole al oído, para mejorar su interpretación. Estaba tan nervioso como ella, pero no lo dejaría entrever.

―Tú saliste demasiado pronto― le reprochó ella, girando entre sus brazos.

Quedaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. Ninguno apartó la mirada. Estaban sopesando las alternativas que tenían, pero sabían claramente que sólo eran ilusiones. Tenían que cumplir.

Ichigo levantó la cabeza y miró al cielo. ― Comenzaremos ahora, así que no me importa si nos ven o no, ¿está bien?

Rukia sonrió al ver que estaba intentando hablar con Zangetsu y Shirayuki. Luego el chico bajó su mirada nuevamente hacia ella.

―De acuerdo ―dijo― comencemos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Qué tal estuvo? No me lo van a creer, pero tengo el capi desde hace como dos semanas xDD ¡No me maten! Sino, no les podré terminar el fic xDD Si me aplico lo suficiente, les tengo el capi siguiente este jueves :D Les parece? *cruza los dedos* Y buehh, ¡gracias por leer!

Las respuestas a los bellos reviews :3

chik-yinyang: ¡Holaaa! Lo siento, soy un desastre! Siempre me tardo en actualizar! D: Pero puedes castigarme como quieras(?) xDD Qué bueno que te agradaron Zangetsu y Sode! Ellos son unos pillos que se divertirán molestando a nuestra parejita! xD Gracias por tu review, cariño! :3

Vv-saya-vV: Mi querida Sayaaaaa! *se lanza a sus brazos* Tus reviews me ponen contenta :D Hahaha siempre me dan risa tus comentarios! xD Hahaha interesante esa teoría de las almas XD Voy a tener que emplearla más seguido xD Pues si querías beso... te lo dejo para el siguiente capítulo xDD Un besote, Sayaa! Cuídate! Gracias por tu comentario :*

Kureimy: Haahaa que pilla eres! xDD Ya veremos si estos dos se dejan llevar o no :D Con respecto a lo de leer tu fic, Claro que puedo! Es un honor que me pidas eso :3 Perdona por no responderte antes, pero buehh, ya sabes porqué u.u Quiero que sepas que ya lo he comenzado a leer, así que pronto tendrás mi mensaje en tu bandeja ;) Está pendiente, ok? :) Gracias por el review! :3

Quiero agradecer también a todas aquellas personas que, aunque no me dejan un review, leen mi historia :D ¡Muchas gracias! :3

Bueno, se me cuidan, ¿sí? ¡Diviértanse mucho en esta semana libre! :*

Yare (:


	8. Seguidor de deseos

¡Holaa! ¡Siii, por fin cumplí mi promesa! Aunque bueno, creo que ha quedado un poco corto, pero buehh, lo he comenzado a escribir hace dos horas, y en lo que he terminado me he venido a subirlo xDD Espero que con esto no tengan tantas ganas de matarme como antes xD Vale, no quiero distraerlas más!

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertencen, sino al genial Tite Kubo que los ha creado *se escuchan sonidos desde la otra puerta* Vale, sí! Lo he amarrado y ahora Bleach es mío! Muajajajaja! xDD0**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 8: Seguidor de deseos**

Cerró los ojos y la besó. Se concentró en la chica y sólo en ella, y no le fue difícil seguir el juego. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, no tenía que acostumbrarse a nada, porque todo le salía natural. Sintió los brazos de Rukia alrededor de su cuello, y se apasionó.La hizo chocar contra la pared y le acarició el cabello, a la vez que aumentaba la intensidad del beso.

Rukia intentaba seguirle, pero no podía. Los movimientos que hacía el chico parecían demasiado expertos para ella, así que lo tomó del cabello y tironeó suavemente de él, separándolo.

―¿Qué sucede?― dijo el chico, agitado. En cambio, la morena no respondió, y se acercó de nuevo a él, pero llevando ésta vez las riendas del beso. Lo besó suave pero incitadoramente, demostrándole claramente que ella también podía jugar.

Rukia no sabía si había besado antes de ese momento, pero le pareció que no. Él, por el contrario, sí que tenía algo de experiencia. Por lo menos más que ella. Ichigo le quitó suavemente el cabello que le caía en la cara mientras la seguía besando. Se estaba comportando muy tierno para lo idiota que era cuando estaba con ella. Rukia se estremeció cuando sintió la mano fría de Ichigo en su cuello, y lo separó por la falta de aire.

Por encima del hombro del chico logró divisar a unos cuantos chicos que los veían, y escuchó los susurros.

"¿Es ese Kurosaki, de la clase 2-2?

"¿Kurosaki? ¿Con quién?"

"¡Venga!, hay que decirle a los demás"

Sintió la sonrisa de Ichigo en su piel, y suspiró. Ahora sí que comenzaba todo, y debía estar preparada para lo que le venía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sentía la mirada de esa chica penetrándole la piel. Sabía quien era. Arisawa Tatsuki, la amiga del cabeza de zanahoria, bastante alegre y tenaz, a su parecer. Aquel día que se había sentado a comer con ella, por invitación de su amiga -la de pechos grandes, Inoue-, había percibido sus ganas de proteger. Y su mejor blanco de protección era la estusiasta pelinaranja que siempre la acompañaba. Rukia pensó en sus recuerdos, o, más bien, en su falta de ellos. ¿Alguien la cuidaría así alguna vez? Se sentía frustrada por pensar en ello tan seguidamente. Se sentía tan quejica.

Para no parecer descortés le sonrió a Tatsuki, y la morena le envió una mueca. En serio, ¿qué rayos le había hecho a la chica para que la mirara de esa forma? El timbre de cambio de clases la aturdió, y tomó sus cosas rápidamente para no llegar tarde a la clase de Laboratorio de Química, que veía en otra aula.

Una mano se cerró sobre su hombro cuando iba por el pasillo. Pensó en un momento que sería Ichigo -a quien no había tratado desde el descanso-, pero recapacitó. La mano era demasiado pequeña para ser la del chico, y ella bien que conocía el tamaño de su palma.

Cuando giró, el rostro de Tatsuki apareció en su campo de visión. Vaya, la chica tenía una mirada muy penetrante, pero Rukia tampoco iba a acobardarse. Le devolvió la mirada.

―Kuchiki, quiero preguntarte algo―dijo―¿qué rayos eres de Ichigo?

―¿Eh?― la pregunta la desconcertó por un momento, pero luego recordó el beso de hacía tan solo unas horas, y cayó en cuenta. ¿Qué debía decir? Que eran novios, por supuesto. Pero, ¿por qué esas palabras, precisamente esas, se negaban a salir de su boca?

―Tatsuki, deja en paz a Rukia― y aquello fue vaciando el vaso de incertidumbre de la karateka. ¿Por qué era "Rukia" y no "Kuchiki" como usualmente debía ser? Su mente trabajó con rapidez.

―¡Tatsuki-chan! ¡Kurosaki-kun!― todos voltearon ante los gritos. Orihime se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos― Oh... Kuchiki-san.

La chica de impresionantes atributos llegó sin problemas hasta ellos, y su mirada recayó, inocentemente, en la menuda chica que se encontraba entre su amiga Tatsuki y su príncipe Kurosaki. Recordó que la había invitado a comer con el grupo varios días atrás, porque le parecía que no debía estar tan sola. Sin embargo, antes de comentar algo, se fijó en el brillante y bonito cabello negro de Rukia, y algo dentro de ella vibró. ¿Por qué el cabello de su compañera le hacía sentir un nudo en el estómago? Sacudió la cabeza, alejando sus pensamientos.

―¿Qué hacen aquí? La clase está por comenzar. ¡Vamos!― y los haló a todos para que caminaran. Claro, a Tatsuki y a Rukia, porque de sólo pensar en tocar a Ichigo, sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosa, y su sistema nervioso trabajaba a mil por hora.

En cambio, Tatsuki sí quería tocar al chico, pero para propinarle unas buenas patadas dignas de él. Si ese chico se atrevía a jugar con los sentimientos de su querida amiga, a quien ella protegía con su vida, lo mataría. Le lanzó una mirada espeluznante al susodicho, dejando claras sus intenciones.

La clase de Laboratorio fue muy divertida para muchos y pesada para otros. Ichigo era uno de ellos. ¿A él que le importaba cuál era la puta nomenclatura de los compuestos? Que si sales, hidróxidos, ácidos... ¡bah! A él ni le interesaban. Bueno, quizás sí, porque quería ser médico, aunque todavía no se lo había dicho a su padre, pero él no iba a fabricar los medicamentos, sólo los recetaría. No tenía que aprender nada de eso, ¿o sí? Se revolvió el cabello y miró todo el Laboratorio con gestro ausente.

Era una sala amplia y más larga que ancha, con un largo mesón en el centro también grande y largo, con puertas corredizas en la parte inferior, donde se colocaban los balones, los vasos de precipitado, la pipetas, los goteros y demás instrumentos de trabajo; era de granito. Contaba con dos pizarras, una al final y otra al inicio del salón, el escritorio de profesor y unos estantes donde se colocaban cada una de las sustancias o materiales, bien sea el azufre, la limadura de hierro, el alcohol, el azul de metileno y más. Al final del lugar divisó a la morena de ojos violetas.

La miró. No iba a decir que la enana era una cosa horripilante a sus ojos, pero tampoco diría que era una diosa. Era bonita, sí. Cabello negro brillante -que él había descubierto que tenía una debilidad extraña por él-, hechizantes ojos violetas, que parecían brillar; nariz pequeña y unos labios que le eran agradables a la vista. Quizás demasiado. Recordó como los había tenido entre los suyos, mordisqueándolos, y se relamió. Esa chica sí que le parecía interesante. Ademas de su físico, que ya era bastante para hacer que muchos cayeran a sus pies, estaba el hecho de que no recordaba nada de su pasado. Él pensó que era muy triste, pero también le parecía admirable que ella no se hubiera desmoronado antes el primer ataque de la vida.

Entonces se percató que siempre le atribuía muchas virtudes a la enana mandona. Frunció el ceño e intentó buscarle algunos defectos.

Siempre quería mandarlo.

_Bueno, me gusta que me lleven la contraria. No quiero una chica que sea sumisa ante mí..._

Era demasiado pequeña, una enana.

_Me resulta mejor así. Es más fácil cargarla y llevarla hasta mi escritorio y comenzar a bes... De acuerdo, siguiente punto._

Le gustaba Chappy, ese deforme conejo.

_Vale, ¿y eso qué importa? Si lo lleva en pijamas parecidas a la de hace dos semanas, ni me quejo._

No tenía pechos.

_Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. Con esa nombrada -muy nombrada- pijama de hace varias noches se le notaban claramente los preciosos pech... Bien, ¿cuál es la siguiente razón?_

Pasaron veinte minutos y a Ichigo se le acabaron los argumentos. Está bien, él los rebatía todos. Estaba muy preocupado, esa enana comenzaba a meterse en su vida de una forma no muy buena para su estado mental.

Sonó el timbre e Ichigo fue el primero en abandonar la instancia. Se colgó el maletín en el hombro, como siempre le gustaba hacer -y lo que él no sabía es que se veía demasiado varonil ante las otras chicas, quienes no sabía que tenía Ichigo que hacía que ese gesto las pusiera por el piso- y abandonó el Instituto. Claro, lo abandonó a medias, porque se quedó en la puerta esperando a su Protegida. Ahora que se daba cuenta, no se había puesto a pensar en sus circunstancias. Aquel tipo que los había seguido en el cuarto piso tenía un desagradable parecido con el que lo había golpeado en la calle. Definitivamente, debía ser el mismo. Tenía que preguntarle a Rukia como se llamaba.

Y ahí venía el motivo de su distracción en la clase de Laboratorio de Química, caminando sin ninguna preocupación. Caminaron en silencio hacia la casa Kurosaki. Parecía que no tenían nada que decirse, pero eso era una mentira. Ichigo sí quería preguntarle sobre Yammi, y ella quería dejarle claro algunas cosas sobre sus amigos. Pero ambos habían recordado el beso de la mañana. Ese contacto que, aunque no quisieran, les había hecho perderse en sus pensamientos durante toda la mañana. Malditos Zangetsu y Shirayuki que estaban jugando con ellos.

Rukia lo miró de reojo, y lo analizó. El chico no estaba tan mal como ella quería creer. Su cabello no era un problema para ella, sólo se lo decía para fastidiarlo. Y vaya que daba resultado. Él no parecía para nada un chico de Instituto. No con ese cuerpo. Ella sabía, por su experiencia visual - ¡y qué experiencia!- que el chico estaba buenísimo, sólo que se lo negaba a ella misma. Esos abdominales de acero, que estaban bastante trabajados, pero no en exceso, y los brazos que eran fuertes. Siempre decían que los ojos eran necios, y ella lo comprobaba. Sus orbes se desviaban constantemente hacia sus hombros, amplios y atrayentes. Y sus labios. Ah, rayos, no quería ni pensar en el beso que le había dado en la mañana, en el cual ella no había participado tanto como hubiera querido. Si tan sólo tuviera una oportunidad más...

Ichigo consiguió no mirarla durante la mitad del trayecto. Pero, en cuanto sus ojos cayeron en ella, quiso aplicar uno que otro movimiento que tenía en mente desde hacía unos instantes. Como por ejemplo, cerrarle el paso con su brazo, como estaba haciendo en ese instante, y recostarla de la pared. Sí, que ella lo mirara con sus orbes llenos de brillo, justo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Atraer su cuerpo hacie el suyo con una mano en su cadera, dejando que el molesto maletín cayera al suelo, y hacer que ella lo siguiera mirando para poder probar de nuevo esos labios que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Sí, justo como estaba sucediendo en esa ocasión.

Movió su boca ávidamente sobre la de ella, casi chillando de gozo por volver a sentir esa electricidad recorrer su cuerpo. Realmente creía que se estaba volviendo loco, pero aquella era una locura muy buena. Comenzó a darle vida a su mano, dejando que siguiera la piel de Rukia como si fuera un mapa y su extremidad definitivamente estuviera perdida. Pero eso no le impidió invadir la boca de su Protegida con un movimiento demandante, haciendo que la abriera aún más para él poder degustarla.

Rukia creía que Dios definitivamente existía. Porque sino, ¿quién habría escuchado sus pensamientos y le había dado lo que quería? No dejó sus manos quietas a sus costados, sino que las puso en acción. Una sujetaba su maletín para poder sentir que todavía estaba en el mundo de los vivos, y la otra recorrió el camino que formaba el pecho de Ichigo hasta llegar a su cuello, donde se sujetó a su nuca y le acarició desenfrenadamente. Ese movimiento parecía encender a su Guardián, porque ni siquiera le dejó tomar aire de forma completa, sino que asaltó su boca nuevamente, con su respiración agitada y su mano casi colándose por debajo de su camisa de Instituto. Él estaba sencillamente apasionado.

Ichigo, en definitiva, seguiría con más determinación sus deseos. Sobre todo si ellos incluían a una morena de ojos violetas y una respuesta tan deliciosa como esa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bueno, bueno, ¿qué les pareció? :D Espero les haya gustado :3 Por cierto, para los que no han visto la materia llamada Química, esos instrumentos que nombré y esas sustancias forman parte de lo que dan cuando comienzas a verla. Me ha entrado la locura y he descrito mi aula de Laboratorio xDD Este martes tengo Laboratorio de Química, así que le tomaré una foto para que se orienten mejor, les parece? :3 La pondré en mi perfil tan pronto la tenga :D

Y seguro se me da por meter también una que otra materia que tenga mi carga académica, así que pendientes xDD Porque seguro que en otros países no es igual que aquí ;)

Si alguna o alguno(?)-insisto, los chicos leen mi fic? xD- no sabe lo que es Laboratorio de Química, que me lo diga y con gusto se lo aclararé :D

Bueno, con respecto al fic xD ya me estaba yendo por la ramas xD A ver, ¿les ha gustado? :D Yo pienso que ha quedado más corto que los anteriores, pero buehh, ya los alargaré xD

Ahora, las repuestas a los reviews adorados :3:

Vv-saya-vV: Cariño mío! *la abraza* Hahaha ahí está el tan esperado beso! xD Qué tal? Bueno, han sido dos xD Ha estado decepcionante? xDD De verdad es interesante el fic? Qué alegría! Aunque yo sigo pensando que no tengo gracia para escribir u.u Well, gracias por tu review! Me pone contenta! Besotes! :*

S. Morphine: Hahaha que mala soy, no? Te dejé cortada hasta este capi xD No eres la única que quiere un Ichigo así! Yo también! *-* Gracias por tu comentario! :D

Kureimy: Woww, debo ser más considerada contigo! Vas al ciber y yo no he subido nada! D: Lo siento! No quería hacerte sufrir! D: Como recompensa, dos besos en el mismo capi :D Hahaha sabía que si lo cortaba en el beso, me querrían matar xDD Estaba deliberando, o lo dejaba donde lo dejé o lo dejaba en el inicio de este capi xDD Creeme, no eres la única que tiene tarea por hacer u.u No quiero ni pensar en que sea domingo u.u Gracias por tus buenos deseos! :D Y también por comentar! :3

Luna Soledad: Holaaa! Que bien que te agrade la historia :D Me llena de felicidad que te entretengas con ella :) Muchas gracias por tu review! Saludos! :*

Bueno, hermosuras mías(?), ésta ha sido la entrega de hoy :) Como les dije, si me aplico en estos días xD les tengo el capi para el domingo, de acuerdo? Cuídense mucho! Y pórtense bien!

¡Las quiero un montón!

**Yare (:**


	9. Astuta, muy astuta

Holaaaa! *se esconde y asoma la cabeza* ¡No me maten! Sé que no he actualizado en *chequea la fecha* dos meses y medio, prácticamente u.u

Soy un desastre, lo admito, pero ustedes son increíbles por esperarme *-* ¡Gracias!

Bueno, tomé vacaciones del Instituto a partir del 26 de junio, pero no actualicé porque tengo un amigo en reparación –no sé cómo lo llamen en sus países, pero aquí se le dice así cuando no pasas una materia y tienes que ir presentar un examen para intentar hacer lo que no hiciste en todo un año escolar xD Algo así como clases de verano :D-, y la novia –mi mejor amiga- me ha pedido que lo ayudara. Y, aunque no me lo hubiera pedido, igual lo hubiera hecho :D La cosa es que todas estas semanas estaba presentando, porque son varias –muchas- materias de nuestra carga académica, y buehh u.u De hecho, aún no ha terminado de presentar xD

He decidido subirlo hoy para felicitar a nuestra querida fresa :D

**¡FELIZ CUMPLE ICHI! ¡PÁSATELO SÚPER CON KIA-CHAN(?)! 3**

Pero bueno, no las interrumpo más :D

**Disclaimer: Bleach **y todos sus perosonajes pertenecen a **Tite Kubo**, pero estoy intentando hacer que me ceda los derechos xD

¡Disfuten mucho!

**Capítulo nueve: Astuta, muy astuta.**

― ¡Hey, Ichigo! ―gritó Keigo, viendo entrar a su amigo por la puerta de la azotea. El muchacho le hizo un gesto con la mano y se sentó junto a Mizuiro.

― ¿Por qué tiene la cara más estúpida que siempre? ―consultó el ojimiel con el chico a su lado, mientras el aludido golpeaba su cabeza contra la reja y murmuraba "¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están?" como poseso.

― Está esperando que lleguen las chicas ―respondió el castaño, escribiendo en su celular. Ichigo entendió que se refería a Orihime, a Tatsuki y a las demás chicas que comían con ellas. Y a Rukia. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en la chica. De sólo recordar lo atrevido que se había portado el día anterior, el rubor en sus mejillas lo hacía sentirse mareado. Y de sólo pensar, también, que le había gustado, lo hacía sentirse más… extraño.

― ¡Ichigo, préstame atención! ―enfocó la vista y vislumbró a Keigo frente a él, lloriqueando ― Te preguntaba si crees que mis Ángeles bajen hoy.

Ichigo lo tradujo como "si crees que las chicas vengan a comer aquí".

― ¡Y yo que voy a saber! ―dijo, huraño.

― Pues deberías, Kurosaki ―dijo Uryuu desde la puerta―, después de todo, tu _novia_ está en ese grupo.

Ichigo se atragantó con la saliva.

― ¡¿Qué? ―se escandalizó Keigo― ¡Ichigo, dime que eso no es verdad! ―lloriqueó como una chica y se le guindó a Ichigo de la chaqueta del Instituto.

― ¡Suéltame, Keigo!

― Anda Kurosaki, niega que ayer te estabas besando con Kuchiki-san ―la sonrisa de Ishida no tenía límites.

― ¡¿Con mi bello ángel Kuchiki-san?

Keigo recibió un puñetazo que lo dejó inconsciente y clavado en el suelo. Ichigo sabía que no podía negarlo, sino todo se iría abajo. Respiró hondo, buscando fuerzas y mucha paciencia.

― Cállate, Ishida.

El chico de gafas se sentó frente a él, todavía sonriendo.

― Y tú, ¿no dirás nada, Mizuiro? ―preguntó Ichigo.

― Ya lo sabía ―dejó de mirar la pantalla del celular y lo vio a la cara. El ojimiel casi se cae de la impresión.

― ¡¿Ya lo sabías? ―gritaron Ichigo y Keigo al mismo tiempo.

― Me enteré ayer en la tarde ―el chico le enseñó una foto con su celular. En la imagen aparecían él y Rukia besándose. Keigo le quitó el móvil, mirando la foto como si de un extraterrestre se tratara.

― ¡Ichigo, me has traicionado…!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― ¡Vamos, Kuchiki-san! ―Orihime le hizo señas para que se apresurara ―. Hoy comeremos en la azotea de nuevo.

― ¿En la… azotea? ―Rukia no pudo evitar pensar en el beso que compartió con Ichigo en mitad de la calle. Sus mejillas inmediatamente adquirieron un tono rosa, pero intentó disimularlo.

― Sí, ¿por qué? ― Orihime se detuvo, confusa ― ¿No quieres ir allí, Kuchiki-san?

― No es eso… No importa, vamos ―Rukia le regaló una brillante sonrisa a su voluptuosa casi amiga y se reunieron con la Karateka y las demás chicas en el pasillo. Rukia sentía la pesada mirada de Tatsuki sobre ella, pero debía soportarlo. Es más, la chica le agradaba pero, al parecer, no era el mismo sentimiento de Tatsuki hacia ella.

Subieron las escaleras animosamente, y Orihime fue la primera en entrar a la azotea.

― ¡Hola, chicos!

Mizuiro, Ishida, Ichigo y Keigo la saludaron, unos con más entusiasmo que otros.

― ¡Good morning, mi hermosa Inoue-san! ―Keigo saltó, dispuesto a abrazar a la pelinaranja, pero recibió una patada de Tatsuki y un puñetazo de Uryuu.

Rukia rió por lo bajo. Keigo nunca aprendería la lección. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Kurosaki y su risa murió en el acto. El chico la miraba de forma penetrante, y ella le devolvió la mirada sin amilanarse. Sabía lo que debía hacer, así que se puso en marcha y se sentó junto al cabeza de toronja sin mediar palabra.

Mizuiro sonrió, pero Uryuu y Tatsuki lo perforaron con la mirada. Orihime, sin embargo, no estaba al tanto de la situación. Tatsuki sabía que Ichigo y Rukia eran novios, porque Ishida se lo había dicho, pero aún no se lo decía a su mejor amiga.

La pelinaranja le había dicho que no se rendiría. Aunque su Príncipe Kurosaki hubiera estado en los laboratorios con otra chica, no significaba que la estuviera besando. Intentó convencerse de que eso no era lo que había visto, que se había equivocado. Y aún cuando la hubiera besado, eso no la detendría; ella quería a su Príncipe Kurosaki.

Ichigo se recostó de la verja y miró a su "novia" de reojo, mientras Orihime hablaba amistosamente con Mizuiro, incluyendo también en la conversación a Ishida y a Tatsuki.

― ¿Cómo te ha ido? ―le dijo el pelinaranja, susurrándole al oído― ¿Te han molestado hoy?

Rukia volteó a mirarlo, y quedaron muy cerca.

― Si descartamos las miradas matadoras de la mayoría de las chicas y los comentarios como "¡Qué zorra es!", me ha ido bien.

Ichigo maldijo por lo bajo. Él no era tan popular, ¿o sí?

― Y a ti, ¿cómo te fue en la mañana? ―ninguno de los dos se había percatado lo cerca que estaban, porque les interesaba mucho más saber cómo estaban las cosas sobre su supuesto noviazgo.

― Pues mejor que a ti. Me han felicitado algunos por haberte "atrapado" ―la chica frunció el ceño ante el verbo― y otros me han dicho que tenga cuidado, porque eres una fiera.

Ichigo sonrió ante el sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de Rukia por su último comentario. Pero era verdad: los chicos lo encontraron en la mañana, cuando él y la ojivioleta se separaron al entrar al Instituto, y lo abordaron con todos esos comentarios, que él sólo respondía con gruñidos. Algunos los molestaron más que otros –sobre todo aquellos que se referían a su "lindo físico" ―, pero no hizo ningún movimiento, porque estaba intentando comprender un poco esos sentimientos de furia que se estaban arremolinando dentro de sí y que no eran racionales.

A menos que él y Rukia fueran pareja verdaderamente, lo cual no era cierto.

― Hablemos con Shirayuki y Zangetsu ―comentó Rukia, viendo cómo Orihime intentaba hacer que Uryuu ingiriera uno de sus platillos especiales. En poco tiempo, el chico salió corriendo de la azotea hacia el baño, y Tatsuki no pudo evitar reírse de él. Nadie en su sano juicio probaría las comidas que la chica pelinaranja llevaba.

― Iremos a los laboratorios ―concluyó Ichigo, y se dirigieron a su salón de clases.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Vale, escaparse de la mirada de Arisawa no era fácil, pero Rukia hizo lo que pudo. Caminó apresuradamente a los laboratorios sola, porque al estúpido poste de luz no se le había ocurrido esperarla. Cuando abrió la puerta del laboratorio, ya el pelinaranja estaba dentro, de pie en la oscuridad. Se miraron y luego observaron todo el salón. No tuvieron siquiera que mediar palabra, porque enseguida sus armas hicieron acto de aparición, ya sin asustarlos.

― Vaya, vaya ―dijo Zangetsu, sonriendo socarronamente―, así que cumplieron el reto. Es algo admirable.

― Admirable mis zapatos, viejo ―se quejó Ichigo―, sólo conviértanse en nuestras armas de una vez.

― Cuida tu boca, niño ―siseó Sode no Shirayuki, mirándolo fríamente. Al chico le recorrió un estremecimiento, y ese gesto hecho por la sofisticada mujer la recordó a la chica que estaba a su lado.

― Vale, Shirayuki, no te sulfures ―sonrió Zangetsu, sin ofenderse ni un poco por el comentario del chico.

El hombre miró a la adolescente, y luego al Hyogoku. Sus poderes se estaban enlazando, haciéndose uno. Y se dirigían al cuerpo del pelopincho, incitando su poder prohibido. Debían hacer algo pronto, o eso se volvería un caos. Sode no Shirayuki miró a su compañero, y este le devolvió el gesto.

― Vamos, debemos ir a entrenar.

Los cuatro abandonaron la habitación inmediatamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― Gracias por acompañarme, Ishida-kun ―Orihime pronunció, con las mejillas algo rosadas por la pena.

El chico se arregló los lentes.

― No hay nada que agradecer, Inoue-san ―Arisawa le había pedido el favor, pero para él no era ningún sacrificio llevarla a su casa, sana y salva.

Cruzaron la calle y Orihime se acercó instintivamente a una pastelería. El chico sonrió ante su expresión infantil, observando todos los postres que allí exhibían.

― ¿Quieres entrarm Inoue-san?

― ¿Eh? Pero, no he traído mi dinero… ―murmuró, apenada. A Uryuu se le hizo muy tierno, y sonrió aún más, algo raro en él.

― Venga, entremos, yo invito.

La cara de Orihime se iluminó.

― ¡Gracias, Ishida-kun!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Para sorpresa de ambos, Shirayuki y Zangetsu los llevaron a la tienda de Urahara. Los chicos se miraron, pero no dijeron absolutamente nada.

El sombrerero los recibió con su amistosa y misteriosa sonrisa.

― ¡Cuánto tiempo, Zangetsu y Sode no Shirayuki! ―el rubio abrazó al hombre con evidente entusiasmo y algo de nostalgia.

A Shirayuki le hizo una atrevida y graciosa inclinación, que ella correspondió con una sonrisa. Luego, Urahara se percató de sus presencias.

― Vamos, entren.

Cuando iban por el pasillo, guiados por el rubio, Shirayuki le dijo:

― Urahara, necesitamos tu campo de entrenamiento.

― ¿Cuál de tantos? ―dijo, con una misteriosa sonrisa adornando su cara.

― Uno _muy_ grande.

El hombre amplió su gesto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

― Ulquiorra, preséntate ante mí ―habló un hombre sentado en un trono y oculto en la oscuridad.

― Dígame, Aizen-sama ― Ulquiorra se inclinó ante el hombre, mirando le suelo fijamente.

― ¿Qué sucedió con Yammi y su misión?

― No ha reportado nada aún, Aizen-sama. Al parecer, la chica no ha dado respuesta.

― Pues bien, ¿qué están esperando para ir por ella y el Hyogoku?

― Enseguida, Aizen-sama.

― Tú también debes ir, Grimmjow ―dijo, al ver que le hombre se quedaba recostado de la pared, mientras su compañero abandonaba la habitación.

Grimmjow gruñó algo y siguió a Ulquiorra. Aizen sonrió.

― Esto apenas está empezando, Isshin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ichigo y Rukia miraron a sus armas como si estuvieran dementes. Vale, una cosa era "entrenar", y otra "atáquense hasta morir". Porque eso último era a lo que se referían los dos mayores, al explicarles claramente lo que querían que hicieran.

― Van a empuñarnos y a luchar hasta que el otro caiga al suelo. Ensangrentado, si es posible. ¿Qué resulta difícil?

― Resulta difícilel hecho de que voy a atacar a una _mujer_.

― Y de que nunca hemos hecho esto ―agregó Rukia.

―Vale, ustedes deciden ―dijo fríamente Shirayuki ―: o luchan entre ustedes o contra nosotros.

Los chicos se miraron. Luchar contra Zangetsu y Shirayuki no era una opción. Por lo menos, no una razonable, así que asintieron.

― De acuerdo, lucharemos contra nosotros.

―Bien. Van a empuñarnos ―volvió a decir Zangetsu, algo serio― y se atacarán como si fueran enemigos verdaderos, sin contenerse.

Rukia asintió pero Ichigo no. No iba a atacar a su Protegida así, como si nada.

Zangetsu y Sode no Shirayuki saltaron y se transformaron en el aire, con una esfera de energía envolviendo a cada uno mientras se transformaban, de personas a espadas.

Su apariencias eran opuestas: Sode no Shirayuki de un blanco impoluto, y Zangetsu tan azabache como la propia oscuridad.

Levitaron hacia sus dueños y, cuando fueron recibidos, una descarga de energía salió expedida de los cuerpos de ambos adolescentes.

Rukia empuñó a Sode no Shirayuki y se colocó en posición de ataque. La falsa pareja sentía una corriente recorriendo sus cuerpos, algo nuevo e incandescente. La chica intentó pensar en un movimiento para atacar a su novio, pero Shirayuki se le adelantó.

― Corre ―habló la mujer, aún estando en forma de espada ―, y salta todo lo que puedas.

― Cuando salto, no llego más que cuarenta centímetros del suelo, o quizás menos ―le hizo saber Rukia, susurrando y sin quitar la vista de su oponente.

― Eso no es problema. ¿Has sentido esa energía de antes? Son tus poderes sellados de forma simple. Zangetsu ha liberado los de Ichigo, al igual que yo liberé los tuyos. Adelante, Rukia, atácalo.

― De acuerdo ―Rukia respiró hondo y se decidió. Corrió con fuerza hacia el chico ojimiel, que la esperaba firmemente. Saltó, así como le dijo su espada, y se percató, con susto, que estaba a dos metros del suelo.

_Impresionante, _pensó, pero no se distrajo. Llevó sus brazos hacia atrás y arremetió contra Ichigo, quien esquivo el ataque por consejo de Zangetsu. Con el mismo impulso de la caída, la chica ojivioleta se lanzó de nuevo contra el muchacho, arrojando ataques en todas las direcciones. Ichigo las esquivaba sin esfuerzo, porque eran golpes sin pensar, y se desplazó hacia la derecha con demasiada rapidez, dispuesta a atacar a Rukia por la espalda con su mano izquierda.

Sin embargo, Rukia se defendió en el último instante.

― ¡Vamos Ichigo! No estás atacando con fuerza, sólo eludiendo ―lo regañó su espada.

― ¿Y qué esperas que haga? Es una mujer, no puedo atacarla ― expresó de mala manera. ¡Él tenía educación, por Dios!

― Pues esa chica está siendo entrenada por una mujer a la que no le tiembla la mano para atacar, así que te harán trocitos entre las dos a como no te lo tomes en serio. A la derecha ― le indicó, para que contrarrestara el ataque de su compañera.

― Vale, pero, ¿qué hago? Nunca en mi vida he luchado con espadas. Por lo menos no con las que tienen filo.

― ¿Has aprendido Kendo? ―consultó, al tiempo que le indicaba la presencia de Rukia por su izquierda.

― Un poco, cuando era pequeño ―admitió.

― Vale, intenta hacer eso, pero con los movimientos de ataque, no de defensa.

― De acuerdo ―fue todo lo que dijo Ichigo, y se puso serio. Él no quería atacarla, eso estaba claro, pero vio la determinación de su Protegida desde el primer momento y se emocionó. Llevaban un rato únicamente defendiéndose, sin atacar como era debido. La adrenalina corría por sus venas como la propia sangre, acelerándolos a ambos.

Ichigo corrió hacia Rukia, sin esperar alguna indicación de su arma, y atacó. Rukia respondió bien a su ataque, bloqueándolo y contraatacando. Sin embargo, el chico consiguió su punto débil en el costado izquierdo de su menudo cuerpo, y allí acometió. Sólo pudo cortarle un poco de la camisa del uniforme, porque la ojivioleta se apartó a tiempo.

La sonrisa de Ichigo era grande. Ya entendía por qué siempre lo atacaba desde la izquierda. Si su debilidad era su flanco izquierdo, cuando él volteara a contrarrestarla, sólo podría atacarla en su lado derecho, que no poseía debilidad, y ella sería capaz de herirlo.

― Astuta ―le dijo, y se lanzó de nuevo hacia ella.

Rukia no se dejó fastidiar por el corte. Shirayuki era buena en estrategias, pero Zangestu también destacaba en precisión y percepción. Enseguida la pillaba, viniera por donde viniera.

― Escúchame, Rukia ― dijo Shirayuki, y la chica le prestó atención, jadeando ―, debes aprender ahora los verdaderos ataques ―Rukia frunció el ceño ―. Esos ataques se hacen con energía espiritual, que es la que liberamos al inicio, ¿de acuerdo?

― ¿Son invocaciones?

― Algo así ―convino la mujer ―, sólo tienes que pronunciarlos, y concentrar un poco de energía espiritual, dependiendo del tipo de ataque, y estará listo. Concéntrate.

― ¿Este ataque es capaz de matar a Ichigo? ― fue lo único que preguntó, esquivando el ataque del susodicho y distanciándose.

― Sí, si él no lo bloquea o esquiva.

La chica dudó. Si el poste de luz no lo esquivaba, estaba frito.

― Confía en tu compañero ― le murmuró Sode no Shirayuki―, sólo de esa forma serás capaz de combatir y ganar.

Rukia se concentró, como Shirayuki le había dicho, y sintió el flujo de la energía espiritual que tanto hablaba la sofisticada mujer. Escuchó el nombre del ataque en su mente, y lo dijo enseguida, luego de concentrar su poder espiritual.

― Some no Mai: Tsukishiro.

El aire se puso frío de inmediato, y la menuda chica sintió como la energía fluía de ella. Ichigo también lo sintió, pero fue algo tarde para él. El hielo se dirigía a él como una avalancha que no podía repeler. Su salvación fue la advertencia de Zangetsu segundos antes; él tenía la capacidad de hacer esa ofensiva, al igual que su Protegida.

Ambos ataques colisionaron estruendosamente, y sólo quedó el lugar destrozado y el humo. Siguieron embistiéndose con esos mismos ataques, porque les encantaba seguir al oponente, sin renunciar. Ya entendían por qué Shirayuki había pedido una sala de entrenamiento asquerosamente grande: el lugar estaba destruido por todos los lugares donde habían llegado los asaltos.

En una oportunidad, cuando tenían el cuerpo cansado y el aliento les faltaba, Rukia arremetió contra Ichigo con el mismo ataque, pero en diferente dirección. El chico salió del humo, sorprendiéndola, con la espada hacia el frente para clavársela en el estómago, y Rulia también lo esperaba en la misma posición, con la espada del lado contrario. En el último instante, cuando Zangetsu estaba por cortar la piel de la ojivioleta, Ichigo la apartó. Pero Rukia no lo hizo.

El dolor que le atravesó el lateral derecho era nuevo. Ni cuando practicaba Kendo sentía ese dolor, pero era comprensible: una espada de madera no se comparaba con una real, de acero y fría como el mismísimo hielo. Cayó al suelo, a un lado de Rukia, sin soltar a Zangetsu. Rukia profirió un gemido de dolor al ver esa sangre empapando el arenoso lugar.

―No te detengas, Rukia…

Apenas pudo pronunciar. No quería detenerse. La vibración de las emociones dentro de sí era demasiado para dejarlas ir tan pronto. Quería seguir luchando contra ella. Era divertido.

― ¿Qué no me detenga? Estás loco ― le dijo ella, al tiempo que Sode no Shirayuki tomaba su forma de mujer nuevamente, y Zangetsu desaparecía de su mano para hacer lo mismo. Bufó molesto. ¿Por qué no le hacían caso?

― Estoy... bien, sólo ―tosió un poco―, necesito un poco de tiempo para recuperarme.

―Nada de eso, cabeza de zanahoria ―amonestó Rukia, aún viendo la sangre. ¿Por qué le traía una sensación de algún recuerdo que no podía ver con absoluta claridad? Sólo una mujer empapada de sangre se manifestaba en el recuerdo, y tenía una expresión de dolor mientras ella se alejaba. ¿Ella, alejarse? Rukia no se creía capaz de abandonar a su familia―, hay que curarte, debilucho.

― Lo de _ensangrentado_ era a modo de juego, no tenías que intentar verle las costillas con esa herida ―dijo Zangetsu burlonamente. A Rukia se le subieron los colores al rostro sin darse cuenta. ¡Esa no había sido su intención!

― Vale, vale, déjala Zangetsu. Ella no ha tenido la culpa, yo he quitado la espada en el último minuto.

― Sí, de eso me he percatado. ¡Retrasado! ― le dio una patada en el lateral donde no tenía la herida, haciendo que el chico se retorciera por el dolor adicional ― Pudiste haber realizado una buena técnica, pero lo has echado a la basura. Rukia-chan no se va a romper tan fácil.

Ichigo sabía que Zangetsu tenía razón: Rukia era delicada, sí, pero fuerte al mismo tiempo. Pero no podía imaginarse dañando su impoluta piel con una cicatriz hecha por él.

― Vamos, niñato, a que Urahara te cure ―ordenó Shirayuki ―. El entrenamiento ha terminado por hoy.

Zangetsu ayudó a Ichigo a moverse hasta llegar a la superficie, que era la tienda de Urahara, porque la zona de entrenamiento estaba bajo tierra. Lo lanzó, prácticamente, sobre el futon y dejó que Ururu lo atendiera correctamente.

Dejaron a Rukia con él, y fueron a hablar a otra habitación.

― Tenemos que movernos pronto ―dijo el sombrerero, serio―. Ya las fuerzas de Aizen se están comenzando a mover, incluso más rápido de lo que supuse.

― ¿A quienes ha enviado esta vez? ―expresó Shirayuki con evidente molestia.

― A Yammi Riyalgo, para asustar a Rukia-san y he sentido las presencias de Grimmjow y Ulquiorra cerca de la tienda. Saben que estamos con ellos, pero no se detienen. Algo está tramando Aizen, y tenemos que prepararnos.

― ¿Quién está cuidando de sus hermanas? ―quiso saber Zangetsu. El ambiente era tenso, extraño.

― Isshin está a cargo de ellas. Cuando no pueda, Yoruichi se encargará de las gemelas.

― ¿Yoruichi? ―el hombre de oscuros cabellos abrió los ojos como platos― Tiempo que no sé nada de ella.

― Ni yo ―convino Shirayuki, más molesta que antes.

― Mañana la verás ― Urahara agitó su abanico, aligerando un poco el ambiente con su sonrisa misteriosa y mal disimulada.

― Cállate ―masculló la mujer en cuanto vio sus intenciones―. Cállate si no quieres morir.

― Ni he pronunciado palabra ―se rió el hombre a carcajadas―. Vale, vayamos a ver a nuestro paciente.

Zangetsu y Shirayuki acompañaron a Rukia y a Ichigo a la casa de la familia Kurosaki, pese a la negativa del adolescente. Los dejaron en la puerta y no entraron, porque quien los recibió fue Yuzu, y no Isshin. No importaba, esperarían un poco más para poder saludara su viejo amigo.

Ichigo subió a su habitación para darse un buen baño caliente y cambiarse de ropa mientras la cena estaba lista. Su hermana había puesto el grito al cielo cuando lo vio, pero él le restó importancia. Le dolía. Rayos, claro que le dolía como el infierno, pero nadie tenía que saberlo. Debía a acostumbrarse a bloquear el dolor a como diera lugar.

Cuando salió del baño, sólo con un pantalón ligero y sin camisa, se encontró con Rukia en su habitación. Estaba viendo su colección de libros, y luego observó su laptop con gesto ausente. Parecía perdida en su pensamiento, y todavía estaba con la misma ropa del Instituto.

― Hey, enana.

Rukia se sobresaltó, pero intentó disimularlo lo mejor que pudo.

― ¿Ya estás mejor? ―le preguntó, mientras giraba su cuerpo hacia él. De acuerdo, quizás no debió hacerlo. Las gotas de agua se le antojaban incitantes cuando recorrían tan lentamente el cuerpo del muchacho. ¡Y es que estaba de un bueno!

_Vale, Rukia_, se dijo mentalmente, _deja de pensar en eso._

― Sí, estoy un poco mejor. Ya casi no duele― Ichigo se la quedó mirando un buen rato. Parecía una niña pequeña… o una chica traviesa. No sabía cuál de las dos facetas le gustaba más.

― Qué bien, porque planeo golpearte ―y, acto seguido, Rukia le plantó una buena patada en las costillas a Ichigo, en el costado donde no tenía ninguna herida. Bueno, ahora quizás le saliera un hematoma, pero se lo merecía.

― M-maldita… ¿P-por qué lo has… hecho? ―Ichigo apenas pudo decir. Estaba tirado en el suelo, intentando soportar el dolor que le recorrió el costado y parte del otro. Si se movía mucho, la herida se abriría de nuevo.

― ¡Porque eres un idiota! ¿Por qué quitaste la espada en el último minuto? Si no lo hubieras hecho… ―Rukia estaba molesta. Si él no hubiera hecho eso, los dos estarían heridos.

― Si no lo hubiera hecho, en este instante estarías con una herida que te atravesaría el abdomen por completo, vista tu complexión. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? ―el chico bufó, algo enfadado por el reclamo. Él sólo la estaba cuidando, era su deber, ¿no?

Rukia se lo quedó mirando. Desde arriba podía contemplar el cuerpo del chico sin problemas; como se le contraían los abdominales o la fuerza que demostraba el simple hecho de mover el brazo. Estaba loca. Tenía que estarlo, para estar pensando así de Ichigo. Al parecer el chico se dio cuenta, porque, enseguida, sus ojos se tornaron más oscuros.

― ¿Sabes?… Aún no me has dado un beso― Ichigo se sonrojo, pero no más que Rukia. La ojivioleta quiso desaparecer de la habitación, pero Ichigo no le dio tiempo. La haló por la muñeca e hizo que cayera sobre él, mientras tomaba sus labios de manera demandante.

Si iba a reclamarle de ese modo, lo dejaría sin besos más seguido.

Rukia se regañó mentalmente por lo que pensó e intentó alejarse, pero el chico gruñó y la acercó más. Le encantaba besarla. Lo hacía sentirse bien, aunque jamás se lo diría. Introdujo su lengua en la cavidad caliente de ella, explorando como jamás pensó que lo haría.

― ¡Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan, a cenar!

Vale, ya no quería comer. Por lo menos no lo que Karin le ofrecía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO I&R OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bien, ¿les ha gustado? :D Digan que sí xD Mentira, sean sinceras conmigo :3 Debo admitir que me ha gustado escribir este capi, y no sé por qué xD Me divertí mucho con la escena de la pelea –aunque creo que no la he descrito bien-, imaginándome todo con pelos y señales xD

Ahora, a responder sus bellos reviews :3

**S. Morphine:** Yeah, es que Ichigo no se podía quedar con un solo beso xD Dale, yo te llevo a mi Instituto, te llevo a Ichigo y los encierro en el Laboratorio de Química xD Bueno, tendremos que colocar cortinas, pero eso se puede arreglar xD Nahh, no te preocupes por Tatsuki, no odia a Rukia… por lo menos no mucho :3 Tranquila, dentro de poco serán buenas amigas :D ¡Pídeme matrimonio, no importa! Shiroi entenderá xD ¡Gracias por tu genialoso comentario! Besotes :*

**Kureimy:** See, a esas Zampakutos hay que mandarles a hacer un altar, porque hacen milagros con estos dos tímidos ;D Hahaha bueno, el cole ha pasado a un segundo plano ahora que estoy de vacaciones, pero igual hay que tenerle miedo xD Nunca se sabe lo que encontrarás en un Instituto lleno de profesores(?) Un laboratorio de Química es un lugar donde realizamos –por lo menos en mi Instituto- algunas actividades que aparecen en nuestras guías, como mezclar algunas sustancias, intentando no hacer explosiones, claro xD- y experimentando con varios objetos :D ¡Es algo divertido! :D Tienes que venir alguna vez e intentarlo :3 Gracias por tu comentario!¡Cuídate mucho! :D

**chik-yinyang:** Lo lamento! He publicado muy tarde Pero me alegra que te guste la historia, me hace feliz! :D ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Luna Soledad:** ¡Espero que con este capi tus ganas se hayan saciado un poco! :D Este capi estuvo un poco más largo, ojalá te haya gustado! Gracias por dejar tu comentario :D

**Tesake:** ¿Los ocho de golpe? :O Definitivamente eres de mi clan xD Una vez encuentro un fic que me guste –o un libro- no lo dejo hasta terminarlo :D Espero te haya agradado la conti :D Qué alegría que me hayas comentado :3 Cuídate

**AdileneJzpe:** Hola! Gracias por comentar! :D Es un gusto que pienses que soy buena escrbiendo, de verdad me hace muy feliz! :D Okalá te haya gustado la conti! Un beso :*

Bueno, también me gusta agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi historia, aunque no me dejen un review ;D ¡Es un gustazo saber que está interesante!

Por cierto, ya están las imágenes que les prometí del Laboratorio de Química de mi Instituto en mi profile, por si las quieren ver :D Fue todo un lío poder conseguirlas, porque, luego de que subí el chapter ocho, tuve Laboratorio, pero la profe no fue xD Y faltó como tres semanas, y yo sólo lo veo la asignatura una vez a la semana y cada quince días xD

¡Bueno, espero que se hayan divertido mucho! Y perdón por tardar demasiado en actualizar u.u ¡Lo siento!

¡Un besote, y cuídense mucho! :*

**Yare (:**


End file.
